


Пропавший четвертый лепесток

by MouseGemini



Series: Clover-verse [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони и Кэп встречают встречаются снова, на этот раз уже в нашем времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пропавший четвертый лепесток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The missing fourth leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26363) by ailette. 



> Как всегда, спасибо Komissar, моей любимой бете. :)

— Почему ты все время готовишь картошку? — Тони с отвращением смотрел на оладьи в тарелке. Есть такое на завтрак просто неправильно. Да еще и _каждый день_. Как будто недостаточно того, что Стив в принципе вытаскивал его за стол в такой час. Нет, надо было кормить именно этим.  
— Картошку сейчас проще всего достать. И что с ней не так? Раньше тебе нравилось.  
Тони метнул на него мрачный взгляд, и Стив вздохнул.  
— Ладно, валяй, продолжай голодать по утрам. Но все равно тебе придется есть как минимум дважды в день.  
— Ты прямо наседка, знаешь об этом?  
— И за это ты меня любишь, — с легкостью ответил Стив, поиграв бровями.  
— Конечно. За это и за твои сказочные блюда из картофеля, — фыркнул Тони.  
Забрав себе тарелку с надкусанными оладьями, Роджерс ухватился ступнями за ножки стула Тони и притянул его поближе. Вышло бы романтичнее, подумал Тони, если бы чертов стул так не скрипел. Как бы там ни было, теперь их колени соприкасались, и странноватая конструкция деревянной мебели мешала встать — неизбежно пришлось бы переползать через Стива. Вставать, впрочем, Тони и не хотелось, но он все же поднялся. На лице Стива мелькнуло разочарование, но оно тут же пропало, когда Тони снова опустился, на этот раз к нему на колени, свесив ноги по обеим сторонам бедер.  
— Можно мне что-нибудь другое на завтрак? — Тони ухмыльнулся, обвив руками шею любовника и придвигаясь ближе и ближе, пока кончики их носов не соприкоснулись.  
— Это зависит от того, — сказал Стив, не двигаясь, но пристально глядя в потемневшие глаза, — чего тебе хочется.  
— Ну… Одеваясь вчера у окна спальни, я видел на улице красивую брюнетку…  
Стив откинул голову и засмеялся, игриво шлепнув Тони по руке.  
— Боюсь, я не могу выпустить тебя на улицу, — заворчал он, но скорее изумленно, а не угрожающе.  
Ухмылка Тони стала шире, он придвинулся еще ближе и прижался губами к губам Стива.  
— Ну и ладно. Все, что я хочу сейчас, находится прямо здесь.

* * * 

От всего, чего он боялся, его отделяла только одна дверь. Тони положил ладонь на позолоченную ручку и замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Сегодня они нашли Капитана Америка — _Стива_. Он все еще не мог в это поверить. За дверью был человек, в которого он влюбился так давно — _и так недавно, всего несколько месяцев прошло_. Вернулся из мертвых, восстал изо льда. Его проверили на все, что только можно, всеми приборами, какие у них были.

Сам Тони ушел, как только позволили обстоятельства, оставив Человека-Муравья разбираться дальше. Было трудно мыслить как Железный Человек. Но он был твердо намерен ничем не выдать свои чувства перед товарищами по команде, и потому вел себя так, как от него ожидалось. Сыграть удивление оказалось совсем не трудно. Учитывая обстоятельства, он, вероятно, был удивлен больше остальных, и скрывал это с большим трудом.  
Сняв броню, Тони убрал ее в чемодан, и попытался наскоро нацарапать письмо. Он успел выкинуть больше десятка не устроивших его вариантов, когда понял, что поспешная записка тут не годится. Прежде всего потому, что он не мог решить, что же написать. В послании должно было уместиться столько всего: информация о том, что он здесь, рассказ, как у него дела, что они будут дальше делать… В конце концов, Тони остановился на простом предложении, которое ничего не скажет постороннему, но даст Стиву знать, что он рядом.

_«С возвращением, Кэп.  
Тони Старк»_

Пробираться со щитом Кэпа в комнату, из которой открывался лучший вид на сад, было удивительно волнительно. Одно дело — встретиться со Стивом в обличье Железного Человека, инкогнито, но совершенно другое — предстать перед ним в виде Тони Старка, вооруженного только своим отлакированным светским видом. Руки предательски дрожали, и он даже подскочил, когда Джарвис, принесший стопку одежды, постучал в дверь.  
— Сэр?  
— Прости, Джарвис. Я просто хотел проверить… эм… книги.  
Джарвис склонил голову в жесте, который напомнил Тони, что дворецкий знал его с рождения, и этим немым упреком пытался сказать: _«Мастер Старк, для меня очевидно, что вы лжете, но я сделаю вид, что этого не вижу. Пока что»_. Тони понурился (привычка родом из детства) и быстро ретировался.

И вот теперь Тони старался глубоко дышать, пристально глядя на деревянную дверь. Он все еще не знал, что сказать. Что _следует_ сказать. Он не простил Стива за то, что тот сделал, но боль предательства почти заменилась ошеломляющим головокружением, и это совершенно путало его мысли и чувства. Глубоко в душе Тони хотел ворваться внутрь, поцеловать Стива и забыть обо всем, продолжить их счастливую историю, как будто ничего не произошло. С другой стороны, не меньше хотелось войти и накричать на бывшего любовника, потрясти его за плечи и спросить, какого черта он вообще думал, представлял ли он себе, что сделал, какую рану нанес.

Тони постучал, заставляя себя расслабиться перед тем, как открыть дверь и войти.  
— Приветик, Кэп, — он тут же мысленно выругал себя за улыбку, расплывшуюся на лице. Как легко без раздумий соскользнуть в безопасность образа бизнесмена Тони Старка. Настроенный сохранить непринужденность, он прислонился к дверному косяку, заставил себя скрестить руки на груди в неагрессивном жесте.  
Стив сидел на краешке дивана, рассеянно поглаживая пальцами кромку щита. Его невидящий взгляд был устремлен на выключенный телевизор. Босоногий, он выглядел до странности уместно в шортах цвета хаки и футболке. И в то же время казался совершенно чужим в окружении современной техники и помпезной мебели. Небольшой липкий листок с дрожащими каракулями Тони лежал рядом на кровати, ярко выделяясь на алом покрывале.  
— Я вижу, ты прочел записку, — отметил Тони очевидное, кивая на клочок бумаги. Стив удивленно вскинулся, но потом его лицо просветлело.  
— О, да! Ваша записка. Спасибо!  
Он застенчиво огляделся, очевидно, подбирая слова.  
— И за все остальное тоже спасибо. Джарвис сказал мне, что вы финансируете Мстителей, и что это ваш дом. Правда ничего, если я тут останусь?  
Тони слегка нахмурился. Во что это Стив играет?  
— Конечно. Я отдал особняк Мстителям, каждый член команды и друг героев — желанный гость и может тут жить.  
Стив благодарно кивнул.  
— Вы щедрый человек, мистер Старк.  
Тони вздрогнул, услышав свою фамилию.  
— Тони. Пожалуйста, зови меня Тони.  
— Хорошо, — улыбка Стива была вежливой, но отстраненной. В ней не было тепла — просто мимолетное выражение признательности, уместное в данной ситуации. Потом Стив заметил распахнутые глаза Тони и добавил:  
— Что-то не так?  
— Нет, — Тони сделал шаг назад, физически покидая комнату и во всех смыслах увеличивая расстояние между собой и бывшим любовником. Он понимал. «Жить настоящим». Разве он не осознал смысл этих слов тогда, когда его буквально прогнали домой? Очевидно, нет. _Дурак. Дурак._ Допустить такую ошибку дважды.  
— Мне нужно вернуться к работе.

Его маска стремительно трескалась. Он развернулся на каблуках и пошел по коридору так быстро, как только можно было, чтобы это не походило на бегство. Тяжело дыша, добрался до лестницы, и теперь действительно бежал, ведь сейчас его никто не мог увидеть. Тони совсем не заметил взволнованный взгляд Джарвиса, когда пронесся мимо него, чтобы спрятаться в мастерской. Где-нибудь, где безопасно.

* * *  
Стив озадаченно смотрел на распахнутую дверь. Аккуратно пристроив щит у дивана, он поднялся закрыть ее. Бросил быстрый взгляд в коридор, но его посетитель уже исчез. 

Стив прошел к окну, зная, что не увидит ни ворот, ни главного входа.  
Какой странный визит. Даже с учетом всего, что произошло сегодня, — странный.  
Этот человек… Тони Старк. Стив не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он что-то упустил во время их короткого разговора; что он что-то упустил по поводу него в целом. Тот казался странно… знакомым. Стив очень обрадовался записке, расценив ее как жест приветствия, но не более. Имя не вызвало у него никаких ассоциаций, но когда мистер Старк — _Тони_ — вошел в комнату, что-то… что-то… Он потер виски, стараясь унять подкрадывающуюся головную боль.  
Эти глаза. Наполненные обидой. Он знал такое выражение в этих глазах, знал… но нет. Он не мог быть знаком с Тони. За секунду для него мир шагнул на 60 лет вперед. И не имеет значения, насколько продвинулась наука, просто не может быть, чтобы Тони было 80 лет. Трудно сказать наверняка, но он казался примерно ровесником Стива, может быть, чуть младше. Джарвис, который определенно был старше, смотрелся по-другому. Нет, люди по-прежнему выглядели на свой возраст. И он не мог знать Тони. 

Словно убеждая себя в этом, он кивнул и прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу. Может быть, ему был знаком кто-то из предков Тони? Теперь, задумавшись об этом, Стив был почти уверен, что слышал фамилию «Старк» раньше. Но где?  
Пульсация в голове усилилась, и Стив вздохнул, стараясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. В любом случае, плодов они не принесут. Он не мог вспомнить очень многое, особенно если специально пытался это сделать. Были ли у него братья и сестры? Он мог вспомнить лица родителей, но дом, в котором они жили, всплывал только в виде размытого пятна. У соседей была собака. Ему нравились собаки? Он попытался вспомнить Баки, но услышал только крик — его голос прервал взрыв. Поспешно открыв глаза, Стив уставился в сад. Сады на заднем дворе ему нравились. На секунду он ощутил запах травы, едва уловимый сладкий вкус во рту — и снова все пропало. 

Слева нашлась полка, заполненная книгами. Может быть, почитать? Это позволит отвлечься; вдруг, если он не будет слишком пытаться, действительно что-нибудь вспомнит. И чтение уж точно не могло быть хуже телевидения. В конце концов, есть надежда, что любимые книги не изменились так, как все остальное. Скользнув взглядом по корешкам, он улыбнулся. Все названия были знакомые, многие издания — переводы немецких, которые он читал во время войны. Стив наугад вытащил тонкую книгу в черном переплете. На корешке названия не было, поэтому пришлось перевернуть томик. _«Эффи Брист»_.

II  
— Не понимаю, почему я не могу поехать один. Это всего лишь несколько встреч, — протестовал Тони.  
По виду Пеппер было понятно, что она не намерена легко соглашаться.  
— Тебя похищали, хотели убить, кто-то пытался отобрать у тебя компанию, и ты искал утешение на дне бутылки. И это только официальные причины. Ты пытался увильнуть от этой поездки так долго и под таким количеством предлогов, что я просто не поверю в твой визит, если кто-нибудь не поедет вместе с тобой!  
— Но…  
— Нет! Это важно. Ты спонсируешь Мстителей, и ты посетил практически все страны, чтобы установить сотрудничество. Немцы начинают жаловаться, и у тебя нет уважительной причины, чтобы не ехать.  
Пеппер ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. Он не почувствовал этого, но все равно выглядело немного пугающе.  
Тони вздохнул, признавая свое поражение.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Я поеду. Но один.  
Пеппер сложила руки на груди.  
— Нет, не один. После всего, что произошло, ты никуда не поедешь один. Кое-кто из Мстителей будет сопровождать тебя. Это их работа, в конце концов.  
— Ты понимаешь, что я — один из Мстителей, и могу просто…  
— Нет. Никакого Железного Человека в этой поездке. Держись-ка от этой брони подальше до тех пор, пока не вернешься.  
Тони почувствовал необходимость указать на то, что ей вряд ли удастся удержать его вдали от брони, и что у нее на самом деле не было на это права, но…  
— Я уволюсь, если ты не согласишься. И заберу с собой Хэппи. И Роуди.  
— …И кто? — спросил он тихо, опуская глаза в знак поражения.  
Пеппер торжественно ухмыльнулась.  
— Капитан Америка.  
Ее удивило то, как внезапно напрягся Тони, вскидывая голову. Она даже отступила на шаг.  
— Я… Я… Прости, — запинаясь, сказала она.  
Не секрет, что Тони Старк не очень хорошо ладил с Кэпом, но Железный Человек много с ним работал, и никогда не возникало проблем.  
— Только он свободен. И… правда, Тони, он не так уж и плох. Постарайся найти с ним общий язык, хотя бы на один раз. Пожалуйста?  
На какой-то момент Тони почти поддался искушению объяснить ей открыто, почему он ни при каких обстоятельствах не поедет никуда в своем «цивильном» обличье со Стивом Роджерсом, и почему этот человек был гораздо хуже, чем Пеппер даже могла себе вообразить. Но когда открыл рот, то обнаружил, что ему не хватает слов.  
— А он уже согласился на это?  
Всегда была надежда, что…  
— Да. Он уже едет сюда, — с сочувствием подтвердила она.  
— Ладно. Пойду тогда собираться, — не говоря больше ни слова, Тони ушел, оставив Пеппер стоять посреди офиса. Он проигнорировал взволнованный взгляд, которым она его проводила. Будет выглядеть странно, если он отошлет Кэпа. Уже поползли слухи о том, что Тони Старк нигде не появляется одновременно с Капитаном Америка, в то время как с другими проводит много времени — и их встречи на различных мероприятиях подтверждали десятки совместных фотографий.

Он играл в эту игру уже почти год, успешно избегая Стива в то время, когда был Тони Старком. Приходилось работать с ним в качестве Железного Человека, конечно, но к счастью, это давалось не так тяжело, как могло показаться. Броня не просто защищала тело, она также ограждала от слабостей, свойственных Тони Старку, делала его более хорошим человеком, другим человеком. Все равно находиться рядом с Кэпом не доставляло радости, но это он мог вынести, не опасаясь, что выражение лица чем-то его выдаст.  
Почему он просто не мог быть Железным Человеком все время?

* * *  
Стива преследовало гнетущее ощущение, что все это плохо закончится. Он едва успел подняться на борт частного самолета, а Тони уже сверлил его недовольным взглядом. На секунду Стив решил, что должен был разуться перед тем, как войти, и собирался вернуться, чтобы исправить свою ошибку, но потом понял, что Тони в туфлях. Значит, что-то еще.

Он улыбнулся раздраженному бизнесмену самой дружелюбной и беззлобной из своих улыбок, но в ответ получил только сдержанный кивок, и сразу после этого Тони отвернулся к окну, словно Стив не заслуживал больше, чем нескольких секунд его внимания. Улыбка Роджерса стала натянутой. О чем он вообще думал, соглашаясь на это путешествие? Мисс Поттс подчеркнула, что это было ради безопасности Тони после недавних атак. Уже несколько агрессивней она поинтересовалась, не хочет ли он сделать такую малость ради человека, который позволяет ему жить в своем доме уже почти год. После этого трудно было отказаться.

Усевшись напротив компаньона по путешествию, он снова задумался о том, что теоретически мог сделать этому человеку. Они разговаривали всего один раз, после «прибытия» Стива, и даже тогда между ними состоялась только короткая и поверхностная беседа. Если это вообще можно было назвать беседой. Конечно, Тони Старк много времени проводил в особняке. Он появлялся и исчезал в самое неожиданное время, обычно пропадал в гараже или разговаривал с Джарвисом. Естественно, Стив видел, как он общается и с другими Мстителями, но когда он появлялся в разгар беседы, Тони сразу завершал ее под каким-нибудь надуманным предлогом, исчезая куда-то (куда — только ему было известно), оставляя героя смущенным и слегка раздраженным. Двух героев, точнее.

Тони Старк, казалось, был поглощен чем-то, видимом только ему, на сером асфальте в нескольких футах под ними. Стив воспользовался возможностью, чтобы хорошенько его рассмотреть. Черные волосы были подстрижены несколько короче, чем в прошлый раз, когда они встречались. На свету они отливали темно-синим. К усам теперь добавилась небольшая бородка, в результате чего он выглядел чуть более грозным. И все же, Старк казался странно хрупким — и в то же время отстраненным, холодным. Хорошо сшитый синий костюм только подчеркивал это впечатление.  
Когда самолет тронулся, Стив заметил это с некоторым опозданием, обратив внимание лишь на то, что земля движется в окне. Современные самолеты были как раз такими: _современными_. Стив постепенно привыкал, но обычно все же люди чувствовали, когда самолет начинал двигаться, верно? Судя по не изменившемуся выражению лица Тони, возможно, и нет. Но опять же, это был частный самолет. Частный самолет Тони. Так что, скорее всего, он привык ничего не ощущать. Но что-то в его позе изменилось, когда они поднялись над взлетной полосой.  
— Тебе не нравится так летать, — отметил Стив отстраненно, мимолетно удивляясь тому, откуда у него эта информация. Он потер переносицу, когда почувствовал острую боль в виске. Может быть, он вычитал это в одном из многочисленных интервью, которые давал Тони?  
Тони напрягся еще больше (впрочем, он и без того был весьма напряжен). В его глазах мелькнуло что-то, похожее на неприкрытую злость.  
— Верно, — сухо ответил он, и снова с видимым усилием отвернулся к окну.

Ну вот. Опять. Что это только что было? Он попытался просто поддержать беседу, а Тони буквально просверлил его взглядом. Как говорится, если бы взгляд мог убивать… Возможно, у него бы просто не было шансов. Должно быть, это что-то из тех новомодных штучек, которых он не понимал. В своем времени Стив иногда читал книги о будущем. О будущем, в котором у людей больше не было эмоций, они ездили в летающих машинах, жили с роботами, а сердца их были из камня… Он вспомнил, что говорил об этом с Ником: насколько отличается будущее от того, что он всегда себе воображал, и в то же время от того, что описывалось в фантастике, которую теперь называли классикой.  
— У нас _есть_ летающие машины,— услужливо прояснил ситуацию директор Щ.И.Т.а.

_О, скажи, видишь ты в первых солнца лучах  
Что средь битвы мы чли на вечерней зарнице?_

Стив подпрыгнул при звуках гимна и завертел головой. Откуда он взялся?

_В синем с россыпью звёзд полосатый наш флаг_

Он взглянул на Тони, который в свою очередь уставился на него.  
— Национальный гимн? Серьезно? — Старк фыркнул. — Да ты просто ходячий стереотип.

_Красно-белым огнём с баррикад вновь явится._

— О чем ты? Откуда этот звук?  
Тони наклонился и потянулся к его пиджаку. До Стива, конечно, доходили разные слухи о том, что Тони Старк был нахальным плейбоем, но это уж слишком. Роджерс почувствовал, как его щеки вспыхнули.

_Ночью сполох ракет на него бросал свет —_

Стив уже собирался начать протестовать, но в этот момент Тони нащупал что-то во внутреннем кармане его пиджака и протянул ему, слегка откидываясь назад в кресле, как будто это было самым естественным в мире.

_Это подлым врагам был наш гордый ответ._

Стив даже не пошевелился, чтобы взять маленькую черную коробочку. Тони раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Твой сотовый. Кто-то звонит тебе.

_Так скажи, неужель, будет жить он всегда_

Потеряв терпение, он откинул крышку и сунул телефон Стиву в руку.  
— Нажми на зеленую кнопку и держи его как обычный телефон.

_Где земля храбрецов, где свободных страна?_ (*)

Стив последовал совету и осторожно приложил телефон к уху.  
— Алло?  
— Мистер Роджерс, я рада, что вы поняли, как принять вызов, — женский голос звучал сухо. Должно быть, ей пришлось долго ждать. — Впрочем, я, наверное, должна была объяснить вам, как им пользоваться, перед тем как давать.  
— Мисс Поттс? — так вот что она ему сунула — телефон. _«Просто позвони, если он сделает что-нибудь глупое»_ — что ж, теперь стало понятнее.  
— Да. Я всего лишь хотела спросить, все ли в порядке.  
Стив медленно кивнул, но потом вспомнил, что она его не видит.  
— Да, все нормально.  
Сидящий напротив Тони свел брови.  
— То есть, он ведет себя хорошо?  
— Эм… Да? — _что за странные вопросы?_  
В трубке застонали.  
— Он в дурном настроении, да? Судя по тому, как ты отвечаешь, похоже на то.  
Стив предпочел промолчать.  
— Дай ему телефон, — Стив молча протянул маленькую трубку Тони. Тот без вопросов взял.  
— В чем дело, Пеп? — поприветствовал он ее, гораздо приветливее и радостнее, чем говорил с того момента, как Стив вошел в самолет. Потом его выражение изменилось, и он стал все больше и больше походить на ребенка, которого бранят.  
— Я не… Ты… Что? — пауза затянулась. Стив мог слышать приглушенный голос Мисс Поттс. Наконец, Тони покорно опустил плечи:  
— Хорошо. Постараюсь. Пока.  
Захлопнув телефон, он сонливо на него моргнул и потом вернул Стиву.  
— Извини, — пробормотал Тони так тихо, что Стив вообще не был уверен, сказал ли он это или просто шевельнул бесцельно губами. Только виноватое выражение лица подтверждало первую версию.  
Он мягко улыбнулся в ответ, пытаясь (совершенно тщетно) выглядеть понимающим.  
— Все хорошо.

Стив не был уверен, что именно Мисс Поттс сказала, но это изменило для него весь остаток полета. Тони все еще кидал на него пронзительные взгляды, но обстановка как-то изменилась. Его попутчик теперь выглядел очень уставшим, но не открыто враждебным. И Стив действительно надеялся, что это добрый знак.

(*) Вообще существует несколько переводов гимна США, в том числе поэтических. Какой ни возьми, при разбивке как у автора первый куплет будет выглядеть странновато, но конкретно этот перевод достаточно мелодичный, поэтому я выбрала его. Весь текст можно найти, например, здесь: http://bespotte.ru/p/gimn_ssha_-_tekst_gimna  
А Пеппер, конечно, троллит знатно)))

III  
Когда они наконец прибыли в аэропорт Мюнхена, к удивлению Стива, Тони еще спал. Конечно, полет был достаточно длинным, и он тоже заснул где-то в процессе, но посадка оказалась достаточно жесткой. Пилот даже извинился через громкоговоритель за тряску. Тони продолжал спать. У Стива было тихое подозрение, что тот не баловал себя отдыхом (мисс Поттс упоминала об этом мельком, когда рассказывала, что ему нужно будет делать во время поездки — и эти обязанности включали подозрительно большое количество заданий типа «убедиться, что Тони ест/спит/держится подальше от алкоголя/пьет достаточно воды/не пьет слишком много кофе»). Подозрения были настолько сильными, что Стив колебался, будить ли попутчика.

Тони не выглядел во сне безмятежно или по-детски. Он больше походил на машину в режиме ожидания, готовую вернуться к жизни, как только кто-нибудь нажмет на нужную кнопку, а пока прогоняющую фоном только базовые программы. Сравнение казалось странно подходящим, и в тот момент Стив был рад, что Хэнк научил его пользоваться компьютером вопреки всем протестам. Все эти новые технологии казались не нужными, хотя и полезными время от времени — как вот этот маленький телефон. В конце концов, никто его не заставлял всем этим пользоваться, и он предпочитал держаться на почтительном расстоянии.

Чувствуя себя так, словно делает что-то наглое, Стив наклонился и потряс Тони за плечо. В конце концов, не могли же они остаться в самолете навсегда? Тони дернулся и тихо застонал, приоткрыв глаза и взглянув на Стива из-под длинных ресниц. Необъяснимая улыбка скользнула по его губам, на секунду он словно излучал тепло.  
— Ты уже уходишь? — пробормотал он тихо, но в его глазах стремительно просыпалось подозрение. Увидев удивление Стива, Тони быстро уселся прямо, ожесточенно потер лицо рукой и зло вздохнул. На кого он злился, Стив не знал, но очень надеялся, что не на него.  
— Мы приземлились, — отметил Тони очевидное и встал. — Так пойдем. Отель не у аэропорта, сначала мы должны до него доехать.

По дороге оба молчали, отстраненно глядя на дождь и облака, проносившиеся за окнами. Сказать, что было неловко, было бы преуменьшением.  
— Так… Это не то место, куда мы в итоге направляемся, да? — аккуратно спросил Стив.  
Тони открыл рот, снова закрыл и быстро помассировал виски.  
— Нет. Мы останемся только до завтрашнего вечера, а потом отправимся в Падерборн. Большая часть встреч и благотворительных акций состоится там, здесь мне надо присутствовать только на одной встрече завтра утром.

Учитывая опыт их общения, это было наибольшее количество слов, которое Тони соизволил потратить на Стива за столь короткое время. Они все равно казались немного резкими, но с этим Стив мог жить. Он даже и не рассчитывал, что собеседник так охотно ему ответит.  
— Пеппер рассказала тебе, зачем эти встречи, да?  
Она рассказала, но в настолько общих чертах, что Стив счел возможным отрицательно покачать головой.  
— С момента появления Мстителей приходится иметь дело с кучей бумагомарательной работы. После того, как ты присоединился, мы получили карт-бланш на все, но очевидно, только в Америке. Когда команда нужна где-то еще, это всегда сопряжено с проблемами. Мы отправляемся в Космос, и русские злятся, что не испросили их разрешения. Мы спасаем премьер-министра Канады, а они посылают жалобу на то, как все происходило. В общем-то, в любом случае, когда мы пересекаем границу, у кого-нибудь появляются претензии. Так вот, я решил поездить немного, объяснить, чем именно Мстители занимаются, установить контакты, заключить контракты и в целом продвинуть команду.  
Стив медленно кивнул. Он слышал о неизбежной бумажной волоките от Джарвиса, но никогда не связывал это с Тони. Для него Тони Старк был человеком, который жил призраком в собственном доме, отдав его чужакам. Человеком, который единолично платил по счетам. Но похоже, он был также и человеком, который много вкладывался в репутацию Мстителей, чтобы облегчить их работу.  
— Сюда я просто еще не ездил, — продолжил Тони с некоторым усилием. Он пристальнее посмотрел на Стива. — Вероятно, ты можешь представить, почему.  
Стив не ответил. Уголки губ Тони дернулись вверх в подобии острой улыбки, и он снова отвернулся к городу за окном. Было что-то в этом человеке, что Стив не понимал. Что-то, что тяготило его, придавало привлекательным чертам насмешливое выражение, а рот заставляло сжиматься в тонкую линию. Стиву нужно было знать, что это.

* * *  
Следующее утро оказалось на удивление приятным. После того, как Стив позавтракал, выглянуло солнце, и можно было пройтись, не рискуя утонуть. Он бесцельно побродил по маленькому парку позади отеля, дожидаясь, когда вернется Тони. Тот извинился и ушел, как только они приехали накануне, сославшись на то, что ему нужно готовиться к утренней презентации. Их поселили в соседние комнаты, и стены оказались не слишком толстыми, поэтому Стив слышал стук клавиш, пока не заснул. А когда прозвенел будильник на телефоне, Тони уже ушел.

С удовольствием потянувшись, Стив уселся на одну из многочисленных старых скамеек, облокотившись на тихо поскрипывающее дерево спинки. Администратор на ресепшен пообещал объяснить Тони, куда надо идти, как только увидит его. Стив расслабленно наблюдал за проходящими мимо парочками. Некоторые были с собаками, некоторые — с маленькими детьми. Местные бегуны начали странно на него коситься, когда поняли, что и после трех их кругов он продолжал сидеть. Стива это не беспокоило. Постепенно взрослые исчезли из парка, их сменили толпы детей. Они бегали по дорожкам и кричали, довольные, что уроки закончились и можно пойти домой. Было в их болтовне с друзьями что-то настолько беззаботное, что у Стива заныло сердце. Когда в последний раз он так же говорил с кем-нибудь?  
Конечно, Мстители были друзьями. Но с ними он никогда не разговаривал беззаботно. Оса и Человек-Гигант не уделяли ему все свое внимание, они всегда краем глаза наблюдали друг за другом. Тор и Джарвис казались довольно милыми, но вечно как будто чем-то озабоченными. Единственным, с кем он действительно ощущал связь, был Железный Человек. Но кажется, это не было взаимным, ведь каждый раз, когда у них появлялась возможность поговорить, в какой-то момент золотой Мститель вскакивал и уходил под странными предлогами. Стив скучал по Баки. Старый добрый Баки, который всегда был рад его выслушать. Он безжалостно смеялся над его влюбленностями или по поводу его неуклюжести. Но в то же время и вдохновлял на борьбу, даже в мелочах вселяя уверенность в себе. 

Но Баки больше нет. Никого больше нет.

— Сотрудник отеля аж заикался, так торопился мне сказать, чтобы я немедленно тебя нашел, а ты просто сидишь тут и ничего не делаешь.  
Стив почувствовал, что воспоминания постепенно растворяются, его вниманием завладела темная фигура перед ним. Сегодня Тони был в темно-красном костюме, который контрастно оттеняла белая рубашка. Почему-то красный шел ему даже больше, чем синий, но никакая одежда не могла скрыть напряжение, ощущавшееся в каждом мускуле. Должно быть, встреча оказалась утомительной. Улыбаясь гораздо увереннее, чем себя ощущал, Стив встал, потянувшись было к плечу Тони, но передумал и просто схватил рюкзак со скамейки.  
— Багаж уже в машине, и у нас есть немного свободного времени перед полетом в Падерборн. Я подумал, что нам стоит сходить на небольшую экскурсию, — сказал Стив, уже направляясь в сторону машины. Тони смерил его неуверенным взглядом, но следом все же пошел, хотя и буквально излучал сомнение.

* * *  
На лице Тони появилось озадаченное выражение, когда Стив распахнул дверь машины, и перед ним открылся вид на аэропорт. Что за экскурсия их ждет? Он не торопился выходить из машины и смотрел недоверчиво, явно рассчитывал на объяснения. Стив в свою очередь продолжал на него выжидательно смотреть. Если бы он был собакой, то в этот момент, возможно, вилял бы хвостом. Мысль о том, что Роджерс превратится в золотистого ретривера (**), отвлекла Тони на секунду, давая Стиву время схватить его за руку и поднять с сиденья — к счастью, не стукнув головой о металлический корпус.  
— Эй! — Тони запоздало запротестовал, но Стив, не отпуская руки, продолжал тащить его вперед. Несколько человек в униформе поспешно прошли мимо них, бегом направляясь к травяному полю. Потревоженные их тяжелыми сапогами камни катились по мирной зелени дорожки.  
— Что это ты делаешь?  
Стив услышал привычный гнев в его голосе, но решил пока его игнорировать.  
— У нас будет пикник, — сказал он твердо. — Мисс Поттс просила меня присмотреть за тобой и убедиться, что ты не слишком переутомляешься во время этого путешествия, поэтому мы собираемся сейчас расслабляться. 

Возможно, не стоило говорить в приказном тоне, подумал он поспешно, но потом аккуратно бросил взгляд назад и обнаружил, что Тони хоть и смотрит упрямо под ноги, но больше не сопротивляется, позволяя тащить себя вперед. Должно быть, слова попали в точку.  
Она рассказала ему о том, что случилось с Тони, хотя и с некоторым колебанием. Но Стив был благодарен ей за это, потому что в противном случае он никогда бы не догадался, что Тони некогда страдал от алкоголизма. Все его действия были четкими и строго контролируемыми, осмысленными. Как будто он берег энергию для более важных вещей, чем бездумные движения. Стив вспомнил своего отца с бутылкой в руке, широко размахивающего руками во время разговора. Он смеялся слишком громко, плакал слишком много. Джозеф Роджерс был слабым. Очень слабым.  
— Ой! — Тони внезапно уперся пятками, отчаянно, но безуспешно пытаясь освободиться.  
— Что? — Стив с удивлением обернулся, нехотя отпуская руку. Только когда Тони бросил на него недовольный взгляд, потирая теперь свободную кисть, он осознал, как напряжены его плечи, да и все тело. Должно быть, он сдавил слишком сильно, но вряд ли прямо слишком… Ох. Сила суперсолдата. Иногда Стив удивлялся, как он мог вообще забывать о чем-то настолько жизненно важном.  
— Прости меня! — он вскинул руки ладонями вперед, демонстрируя свое дружелюбие.  
— Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, — добавил Стив, но это произвело обратный эффект: лицо Тони, кажется, еще больше помрачнело.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Старк проскочил мимо него, но на удивление, пошел не назад к машине, а вперед, к ступенькам дорожки, ведущей по зеленому холму, куда Стив его и вел. Через несколько секунд Стив собрался с мыслями и побежал за ним. Другие посетители оборачивались на него по пути к парковке. У всех на лице было одно и то же раздраженное выражение, их сопровождали люди в форме. 

Когда он догнал Тони в нескольких футах от смотровой площадки, вокруг уже никого не было — на Обзорном Холме остались только они одни. Было тихо, не считая рокота взлетающих самолетов. Тишина казалась даже слегка зловещей.  
— Что случилось со всеми людьми? — с сомнением спросил Стив, не уверенный, что с Тони нужно сейчас говорить.  
— Эти ребята из аэропорта просто прогнали их, когда увидели меня. Один из них передал нам привет от Пеппер.  
Хорошо все-таки, что он рассмотрел путеводители, которые сунула ему Пеппер, впервые рассказывая о поездке. На некоторых страницах были отметки: маленькие крестики обозначали развлечения, которые показались Пеппер подходящими для них. И очевидно, она сделала несколько звонков.  
— Почему на этом холме стоят самолеты? — внезапно спросил Тони, показывая на платформу перед ними. Там замерли три маленьких самолета с трапами.  
— А. Это исторические самолеты, которые показывают туристам. Наверное, администрация аэропорта решила, что Обзорный Холм — лучшее место для этой «выставки», ведь здесь можно видеть взлеты современных «стальных птиц», — он сделал небольшую паузу, снова обдумывая свои планы. — Ты хочешь спуститься туда? Я подумал, что мы можем просто перекусить где-нибудь здесь, но и их я бы тоже посмотрел.  
Тони просто жестом обозначил, чтобы Стив брал все в свои руки. Когда они подошли к первому самолету, голос Стива переменился. Роджерс скользнул рукой по пропеллеру, словно хотел приласкать давно потерянного питомца.  
— Это Дуглас DC-3. Он в основном для перевозки грузов, но мы летали в таких несколько раз, чтобы добраться домой с фронта.  
Его пальцы замерли на секунду. Обернувшись, Стив улыбнулся.  
— Давай поедим внутри?  
Тони хотел начать спорить, потому что:  
а) он не был голоден;  
б) персоналу, возможно, это не понравится;  
и  
в) он _вообще нигде_ не хотел есть со Стивом.  
Но Роджерс уже исчез внутри. Супер. Побежденно вздыхая, он пошел за ним и обнаружил, что тот уже сидит на полу на светло-зеленом одеяле и с очень довольным видом раскладывает то, что принес с собой в рюкзаке.  
Взглянув на Тони, Стив увидел, что тот замер у входа, с недоверием уставившись на него. Наверное, выглядело все это глупо, подумал он, бросая взгляд на еду, которую приготовил утром, теперь разложенную на бумажных тарелках, украшенных разноцветными точками. Для такого серьезного бизнесмена как Тони Старк это, наверное, было нелепо. Он подавленно опустил плечи. Надо было лучше обдумать эту идею, прежде чем что-то предпринимать.  
— Что это ты делаешь? – голос Тони дрожал. Что ж, по крайней мере, ему хватило вежливости не смеяться в голос.  
— Я просто подумал, что это будет… мило. Ты выглядел очень напряженным вчера, и я решил, что для тебя не слишком хорошо, если ты будешь подвергаться еще какому-то стрессу.

Бросив взгляд в сторону Тони, он с удивлением заметил, что тот все еще стоит у входа, но теперь Старк навалился на проем, одной рукой поддерживая себя в вертикальном положении. Он свесил голову, и Стив не мог увидеть его лица. Дрожь стала сильнее, когда Тони снова заговорил.  
— Подвергаться стрессу? Ты волнуешься о том, что я слишком устану после обычной _встречи_? Тебе ни разу не приходило в голову, что я больший стресс испытываю из-за тебя?  
Последнее предложение больше походило на крик, и Тони вскинул голову — глаза очень яркие от боли и злости.

И внезапно что-то внутри Стива просто щелкнуло.  
— Если я для тебя такая обуза, почему ты просто не сказал, чтобы я не приезжал? Я согласился только потому, что рассчитывал все между нами наладить…  
— _Наладить_? — голос Тони сорвался в тот момент, как он начал говорить, глаза расширились от чего-то, подозрительно напоминающего безумие.  
Стив продолжал говорить, как будто он не видел, что творится с Тони, как будто не отдавал себе отчета в том, что у того сейчас начнется истерика. Будет только хуже, если Тони продолжит в том же духе. Если он будет подавлять что-то, что не может в полной мере удерживать в себе.  
— И я даже не могу сказать, что не так, потому что не понимаю, по какой причине ты ненавидишь меня. Ты просто ненавидишь, и так было с той минуты, как мы встретились, и я совершенно не понимаю, почему!  
Стив глубоко вздохнул, усилием воли заставляя себя немного успокоиться, в отличие от Тони, который, казалось бы, становился все ближе к истерике с каждым его словом.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, — продолжил Стив свою тираду. — Я тебе ничего не сделал, по крайней мере, насколько мне известно. Но должно быть, я все-таки что-то сделал, потому что в противном случае ты бы так себя не вел. Просто… Просто в этом времени все такое странное. Есть вещи, которые для меня просто не имеют смысла, и когда я пытаюсь понять их, то обнаруживаю, что не знаю еще что-то, не помню еще что-то! И я, черт побери, не могу понять, что не так в этом времени, потому что занят тем, чтобы понять, что случилось в моем!  
Несмотря на все попытки избежать этого, он уже почти кричал. Закончив, Стив обнаружил, что тяжело дышит. Он ошалело смотрел на Тони, который казался совсем сбитым с толку, но к счастью, уже не походил на безумца.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — аккуратно спросил Старк, не желая сразу хвататься за то, что только что услышал.  
— Мои воспоминания совершенно перемешаны, — отрывисто выпалил Стив, не беспокоясь в этот момент о последствиях того, что признается в этом кому-то еще. — Я не могу вспомнить половину своей жизни, а теперь предполагается, что мне надо начать новую!  
— Ты не помнишь половину своей жизни, — повторил Тони ровным голосом, глядя на него пустыми глазами. Он прикрыл рот рукой, плохо скрывая шок на лице. — Боже мой. Ты _не помнишь_.  
Он говорил так, словно это все объясняло, а не запутывало ситуацию еще больше.

Стив не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, он просто смотрел, как Тони опускается на колени и начинает истерически хихикать. Оставалось только ждать, пока тот успокоится.  
Когда это произошло, в уголках темных ресниц блестели слезы, но в целом его глаза… Они выглядели совершенно по-другому — как будто предстали в истинном свете, теперь сияя голубым вместо глухого серого. Впервые. Было очевидно, что кто-то из них должен что-то сказать, но никто не знал, что именно.  
Вместо этого Тони просто подошел к Стиву и опустился на мягкое покрывало. Его губы слегка изогнулись. Это была не искусственная тень улыбки, а что-то мягкое, нейтральное… новое. 

(**) Золотистый ретривер: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C7%EE%EB%EE%F2%E8%F1%F2%FB%E9_%F0%E5%F2%F0%E8%E2%E5%F0

 

IV  
Удивительно, но субботним утром Тони разбудил Стива настойчивым стуком в дверь его номера. Точнее, его спальни. В отеле, в котором мисс Поттс забронировала для них комнаты, было несколько бизнес-апартаментов, и один из таких они как раз занимали. Там было не просто две спальни, разделенных дверью, но также общая гостиная, маленькая кухня и ванная. Так что его не удивило то, что Тони стучал в дверь его комнаты. Нет, удивлял час, в который он это делал. Стив привык вставать в то время, которое «нормальные люди» считали безбожно ранним. Однако, в тот день было уже больше девяти.  
— Встаю, встаю, — пробормотал он в сторону двери, отдавая себе отчет в том, что Тони не мог его слышать, но все же раздраженный тем, что стук не прекратился после этого вялого заверения. Когда он наконец добрался до двери и открыл ее, Тони только взглянул на него и сразу разразился смехом. 

Как бы Стив ни радовался изменению атмосферы в их общении со вчерашнего дня, ему не очень-то нравилось, когда над ним кто-то потешался. Поэтому он недовольно посмотрел на своего попутчика, который, по крайней мере, перестал хихикать и теперь выглядел просто удивленным.  
— Ты видел свои волосы?  
Стив повернулся, чтобы бросить взгляд в большое зеркало на шкафу, и тут же принялся поспешно приглаживать шевелюру. Наверное, какая-то статика была причиной беспорядка, ведь обычно его волосы не стояли торчком по утрам.

Тони был более или менее прощен за свое поведение, когда предложил на завтрак тарелку вафель. Вообще, Старк в целом старался быть милым. Он даже предложил выйти в город, потому что как раз начинался известный немецкий фестиваль Либория, который еще называют «Либорий» (***).  
— Я просмотрел один из путеводителей и увидел, что он начинается сегодня (****). Должно быть действительно здорово — два километра ярмарки, много ресторанчиков, рынок антиквариата и глиняных изделий. А еще концерт, танцы, так что…  
Стива не нужно было долго уговаривать. Возбуждения, которое излучал Тони, было достаточно. Стив в целом наслаждался очевидными изменениями в компаньоне, хотя и недоумевал, по каким причинам они произошли. Как бы то ни было, с того момента, как он рассказал о своей потере памяти, Тони будто подменили. Он был теперь не только «самим собой» (как предположил Стив), но и всеми силами старался искупить свое прошлое поведение. 

Когда они шли по алее вдоль улицы, Тони остановился, чтобы более внимательно рассмотреть стены. Они были полностью покрыты разноцветными граффити.  
— Как думаешь, так и предполагалось?  
Стив улыбнулся внезапному вопросу, довольный тем, что Тони раскрылся достаточно, чтобы просто говорить о том, о чем в данный момент думает.  
— Наверное. — Он пожал плечами, а потом повернулся к одному из прохожих, легко переходя на немецкий:  
 _( Простите, вы случайно не знаете, эта стена специально раскрашена? )_ (*****)  
Человек, которому был адресован вопрос, посмотрел на Стива так, как будто он мешал ему спасать мир, пробормотал что-то типа Blode Amis! (1) и пошел дальше. Стиву оставалось только в шоке смотреть вслед.  
— Ух ты. Как-то… грубо получилось, — деликатно отметил Тони и повернулся к маленькой группе девушек-студенток, проходивших мимо.  
— Привет. Вы говорите по-английски? — спросил он с очаровательной улыбкой. Стив бросил на него неуверенный взгляд. Тони не мог всерьез думать, что каждый говорит по-английски…  
Девушки синхронно кивнули, одна из них сделала шаг вперед, откинув за плечо прядь длинных светлых волос.  
— Я говорю. Чем могу вам помочь?  
Стив почувствовал странное удовлетворение от того, что говорила она с сильным акцентом.  
— Мы с другом, — Тони указал на Стива, после чего девушки обменялись многозначительными взглядами. — Интересуемся этой стеной.  
Девушка кивнула. Она была серьезна, словно готовилась поделиться секретом бессмертия.  
— Да. Городской Совет заплатил местным художникам, чтобы те ее раскрасили. Симпатичная, правда?  
Тони кивнул, собираясь поблагодарить ее и отвернуться. Должно быть, она почувствовала это, решил Стив, так как немедленно протянула руку и улыбнулась Тони.  
— Меня зовут Натали. Я местная студентка. Что вы и ваш… друг… делаете здесь?  
— О, мы просто приехали по делам. И решили немного осмотреться, тем более, сегодня будет «Либорий».  
— О, какое _совпадение_! Я тоже хотела туда пойти с хорошей подругой, — она обернулась, осмотрела других девушек, бросила быстрый взгляд на Стива и затем повернулась назад к Тони, используя движение, чтобы снова откинуть волосы. У Стива появилось странное желание, чтобы она оказалась лысой. — С Лаурой.

Лаура немедленно сделала шаг вперед и тоже протянула Тони руку. Тот вежливо пожал ее пальцы, одарив девушку улыбкой. Она буквально растаяла от такого внимания. Стив неосознанно двинулся вперед, вставая рядом с Тони.  
И в этот момент Натали вскинула руки, ее смех прокатился по улице.  
— О, я знаю! Почему бы нам не пойти вместе? Мы покажем вам все самое интересное.

Если Тони и был удивлен предложением, он хорошо это скрыл. Но, справедливости ради, выбора у него особо не было, так как девушка просто взяла его за руку и потащила за собой. Целую секунду Стив просто пялился им вслед. Только потом он вспомнил о Лауре, которая, к счастью, не пыталась его хватать, а просто застенчиво улыбалась.

(***) Святой Либорий – покровитель Падерборна http://anashina.com/festival-svyatogo-liboriya-libori-v-paderborne/  
(****) Для сюжета не имеет никакого значения, но это упоминание дает нам ссылку на примерную дату, когда происходят все события. Праздник святого Либория начинают отмечать в первую субботу после 23 июля.  
(*****) Здесь и далее так обозначены фразы, которые герои говорят на немецком  
(1) Blode Amis! – тупые америкашки

* * *  
— А вот это мы называем «Topf» (2), — гордо провозгласила Натали, показывая на глиняный горшок.  
Продолжая улыбаться, Тони кивнул. Он задал несколько вопросов, но Стив не особенно слушал. Все это посещение «Либории» превратилось в кошмар. Конечно, фестивали сами по себе – это всегда весело, но их самоназначенные гиды (точнее, только надоедливая блондинка, так как Лаура не проронила ни слова, лишь кивала в такт всему, что говорила ее подруга) превратили прогулку в мучение. Натали указывала на самые очевидные вещи, обставляя все так, будто их только что изобрели. Что, по ее мнению, американцы использовали для готовки? Только голые руки?  
— О-о-ох… Наверное, для вас это очень волнующе. Быть в Германии, так далеко от дома, – проворковала Натали полным сочувствия голосом. Стиву показалось, что его сейчас стошнит.  
— Вообще-то, я был… — начал Тони, но его тут же заставили замолчать резким движением.  
— И наша культура так отличается от вашей! У нас тут есть рестораны, не только Макдональдс!

Как его попутчик мог терпеть эту утомительную женщину и даже находить в себе силы продолжать улыбаться, было выше понимания Стива. Как раз в этот момент Тони приобнял ее рукой за плечи и направил в сторону маленькой Эйфелевой башни, возвышающейся над десятками палаток.

Необъяснимая злость вспыхнула в Стиве с новой силой. Наверное, потому, что пришлось слушать эту блондинку так долго. Твердо решив не дать ей продолжить портить ему хорошее настроение, Стив повернулся к Лауре.  
— Итак, давно вы с ней знакомы?  
Девушка удивленно распахнула глаза, а потом просто пожала плечами и покачала головой с извиняющейся улыбкой. Что?..  
 _( Вы говорите по-английски? )  
( Вы говорите по-немецки! )_ — с удивлением воскликнула она. Стив нахмурился.  
 _( Да, говорю. Почему вы так удивлены? )_  
Лаура слегка пожала плечами.  
( Вы знаете, просто солдаты никогда не удосуживались. )  
Под выжидательным взглядом Стива она пустилась в более подробные объяснения. Английские солдаты, которые располагались здесь, отказывались учить их язык; они жили в этом городе, но не желали адаптироваться даже в мелочах.  
 _( Я имею в виду, не то чтобы их заставили прийти сюда, верно? Когда они добровольно поступали на военную службу, они должны были знать, что с большой долей вероятности окажутся здесь, правильно? В конце концов, в Северном Рейне – Вестфалии было столько бараков. И так повсюду. Все, что о них слышно, — то, что они **опять** напились, или избили кого-то… Что они здесь, в конце концов, делают? Война закончилась так давно! ) _

Стив разрывался между удивлением от внезапной тирады и внутренней бурей, которая разразилась, когда он услышал такое легкомысленное обобщение всех солдат… и _что она вообще знала о войне _? Но потом он бросил мимолетный взгляд на Тони, который все еще приобнимал Натали. Их глаза встретились на краткое мгновение, и Стив понял, что он просто обязан начать длинную и приятную дискуссию. Так что он спросил о последствиях Второй мировой войны, заявив, что многое не знает о том, как это выглядело со стороны немцев (что было, по крайней мере, только наполовину правдой).  
В течение следующего часа Тони поворачивался к нему чаще и чаще, сначала словно осторожно высматривал что-то в лице Стива, а потом просто открыто пялился на него.  
« _Что? Удивлен, что я тоже могу очаровать девушку?_ »__

Они прошли через весь «Либорий» и вернулись к палаткам, когда внимание Стива снова переключилось на Тони. Натали тащила того к самой яркой палатке, усыпанной огоньками и украшенной огромным кактусом. Лаура пробормотала:  
— Jedes mal das Gleiche.(3)  
 _( Что, простите? )_  
Лаура протяжно, страдальчески вздохнула.  
 _( Не говорите ей, что я это сказала, но Натали — распутная девка. Как только она находит кого-то симпатичного, тут же спаивает и исчезает с ним. Только так она может потом обвинить во всем алкоголь. )_  
Девушка закатила глаза для особой выразительности.  
 _( Однако, вы не сказали мне, где вы выучили немецкий. Это так старомодно и мило… Стив? )_

Но Стив ее больше не слушал. Он повернулся к толпе, выискивая глазами Тони и блондинку. Когда он понял, что не видит парочку, то направился к палатке с надписью «Mexikanische Getranke» (4), где потерял их из виду. Уже через несколько секунд он сорвался на бег, даже не слушая, как девушка сзади выкрикивает его имя. Черт. Почему он не следил за Тони получше?

 

Его окружала толпа пьяных. Стив вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть поверх гигантского пивного бочонка, но проход за ним был пуст. Мисс Поттс просила его только позаботиться о Тони, присмотреть за ним и предостеречь от любой попытки выпить – как мог он не справиться с таким простым заданием?  
Оставляя позади самый оживленный пятачок, Стив быстро взбежал по двум каменным ступенькам, щурясь, когда один из прожекторов ослепил его. Если бы только Тони не попался в когти этой злобной женщины, он бы никогда не выпустил его из поля зрения в тот момент, когда вокруг столько палаток, наполненных до потолка бутылками водки, Grashupfer (******), шнапса, пива, вина, скотча, Erdbeer Limes (*******) и чего там еще. Он не должен был поддаваться чему-то настолько мелочному как ревно…  
— Тони!  
Он стоял в нескольких футах от Натали, которая держала в каждой руке по пивной кружке, и решительно качал головой. Буквально в несколько прыжков Стив добрался до него, схватил за руку и потянул за собой, подальше от этой женщины.  
— Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihm! Er hat schon jemanden! (5) — отрывисто сказал он с плохо скрываемым отвращением, испытывая нездоровое удовлетворение от того, как она сделала шаг назад. От возмущения губы Натали сложились в букву «о».  
— Пойдем, — сказал он и крепче ухватился за руку Тони, хотя и был осторожен, памятуя о своей силе. В шуме и смехе вокруг он не мог слышать ругательств Натали, но не мог также видеть и удивленное выражение на лице Старка, чьи глаза расширились в неверии.

Чувствуя, как горят щеки, Стив просто порадовался тому, что Тони не понимает немецкий (!). 

__

(2) Topf – горшок  
(3 ) Jedes mal das Gleiche – Всегда одно и то же  
(4 )Mexikanische Getranke – Мексиканские напитки  
(5) Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihm! Er hat schon jemanden! – Убери от него свои грязные лапы! У него уже кое-кто есть!  
(******) Grashupfer – в переводе «кузнечик». Судя по всему, имеется в виду сладкий мятный коктейль. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CA%F3%E7%ED%E5%F7%E8%EA_(%EA%EE%EA%F2%E5%E9%EB%FC)  
Автор по какой-то причине пишет это название на немецком, и логичнее было бы предположить, что это местный алкоголь. Но кажется, «кузнечик в бокале» - международное явление.   
(*******) Erdbeer Limes - Переводится как «клубника – лайм». Вероятно, имеется в виду ликер типа такого: http://www.drinking.ru/drink/cognac/krugmann/471/

(!) Естественно, все он понимает. :)

V  
В зале царил полумрак, и из-за этого было плохо видно. Пробираясь через толпу, он избежал столкновения с подносом, на котором стояли бокалы шампанского, увернулся от локтя одного особенного возбужденного бизнесмена, вежливо отклонил пять предложений потанцевать — и только потом углядел Тони. Тот держал в одной руке высокий бокал, а другой грациозно вырисовывал какие-то фигуры в воздухе, чтобы подчеркнуть собственные слова. Он был окружен небольшой толпой и выглядел в этой обстановке настолько естественно, что у Стива засосало под ложечкой.  
Теперь, найдя Тони, он совершенно не знал, что сделать. Изначально он думал, что просто подойдет и поговорит, но все эти люди… 

Обступившие Тони гости громко рассмеялись, и Стив невольно снова посмотрел в их сторону, перехватывая восхищенные взгляды, которые бросали на Тони дамы (и даже некоторые господа). Женщины аккуратно прикасались к его руке затянутыми в перчатки пальцами, а мужчины похлопывали по плечу с каким-нибудь восклицанием в знак одобрения.  
То, насколько они все были сосредоточены на Тони, заставило Стива задуматься. Он пристально рассматривал Старка. Этим вечером его спутник был одет в строгий фрак, волосы уложены и сбрызнуты лаком, бородка доведена острой бритвой до идеального силуэта. Но не это привлекало к нему людей, осознал Стив с улыбкой. Нет, скорее это были его гордая поза, элегантность движений, ценность слов и тот тон, с которым они произносились. Сама сущность Тони Старка была притягательной для них.

— Noch ein Bewunderer von Herrn Stark? (6) — Роджерс слегка повернулся на тихий голос и увидел женщину средних лет в темно-синем вельветовом платье, чьи поседевшие волосы были уложены в сложный узел. Она внимательно его рассматривала. Что выбило его из колеи – так это то, как поблескивали ее глаза: в них откровенно читалось лукавство, как будто перед ней стоял пятилетний ребенок.  
— Прошу прощения? — запинаясь, спросил Стив.  
Женщина усмехнулась и протянула руку, легко переходя на английский.  
— О, прошу меня извинить, я запамятовала, что сегодня здесь так много гостей-иностранцев. Меня зовут Мартина Хюекамп.  
— Стив Роджерс. Приятно познакомиться, фрау (7) Хюеркамп.  
Она пожала ему руку, приподняв элегантные брови.  
— _Доктор_ Хюекамп, вообще-то. Вы не бизнесмен, судя по всему, — это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.  
Стив застенчиво улыбнулся, усилием воли принуждая себя не чесать смущенно затылок.  
— Нет, я просто кое-кого сопровождаю.  
— Никогда бы не подумала, что вы — «плюс один» мистера Старка, — мудрые зеленые глаза немного смягчились, но Стив не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его дразнят.  
— Тем не менее, это так, — пробормотал он, и это прозвучало как попытка защититься, даже для его собственных ушей.  
— О, дорогой, я не хотела вас обидеть. Вы могли бы воспринимать это даже как комплимент, — видя его недоверие, она продолжила. — Вы просто не выглядите как… wie sagt man (8)… а, да, _мальчик-игрушка_ , которого можно было бы ожидать увидеть рядом с мистером Старком на подобном мероприятии.

Женщина открыто рассмеялась, когда у него отпала челюсть. Он так скучал по старомодным, консервативным и прямым пожилым женщинам. Что с ними сталось? Они все погибли после войны? 

— Я… Я не.. не… — он не мог даже заставить себя повторить такие слова перед дамой.  
— Нет нужды так тревожиться, мальчик, — она ободряюще сжала его плечо. — Я не имела в виду, что вы именно такой. Но взгляните вокруг, у всех буквально на руке болтается символ их статуса.  
— У вас нет, — заметил Стив, что заставило доктора Хюекамп снова рассмеяться.  
— Мне это не нужно. И мой муж будет не слишком уж в восторге от этой идеи, — она похлопала его по плечу немного дольше, потом посмотрела на свою руку и опустила ее. – Но мистера Старка всегда окружают женщины, как минимум, по одной с каждой стороны. Что вы сделали, чтобы приручить его?  
Веселье в глазах слегка компенсировало яд в словах, но было понятно, что ее доброта направлена не на Тони.  
— Он действительно приятный человек. И я с ним не состою в отношениях, — добавил Стив. Современная она там деловая женщина, или как, но все же… — Я здесь просто присматриваю за ним.  
— Как скажете. — Было не совсем понятно, к какой части его слов относится это высказывание. — Но если вы здесь _присматриваете за ним_ , возможно, вам стоит поторопиться, потому что я его больше не вижу.

Стив повернул голову так быстро, что щелкнули позвонки. Доктор Хюекамп поморщилась. С некоторым усилием он сдержал ругательство (так как он не часто сквернословил, это было не слишком сложной задачей), когда увидел, что небольшая толпа разошлась, и Тони опять исчез из поля зрения.  
— Простите меня, доктор Хюекамп, я должен…  
Женщина покачала головой, отметая его извинения.  
— Все в порядке. В любом случае, мне надо снова сосредоточиться на бизнес-части моего вечера, — она коротко кивнула и отошла в сторону, но когда Стив уже собирался начать обыскивать слишком большую и слишком заполненную людьми комнату, она добавила:  
— Мистер Старк выглядел довольно озабоченным. Возможно, он просто на время решил сбежать от всего этого веселья.  
Она кивнула в дальний угол комнаты и ушла.

Там, куда указала Мартина, людей было меньше — факт, который Стив связал с большим количеством открытых дверей, ведущих в огромный сад (или маленький парк — смотря уж как назвать). Он вышел наружу, приятно удивленный тем, какой свежий там воздух и как мало там людей. Единственный человек, которого он мог видеть, был наполовину скрыт плакучей ивой. Подойдя ближе, Стив не мог не улыбнуться. Тони стоял с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к стволу. По-прежнему полный стакан он держал в слегка подрагивающих пальцах.  
— Тони?  
Мужчина подпрыгнул, роняя стакан на землю. Он взглянул на Стива широко раскрытыми глазами, но уже через секунду его черты застыли маской небрежной веселости и легкого удивления. Выражение, с которым случайно встречаешь на улице старого друга. Стив был бы даже одурачен этими метаморфозами, если бы не быстро пустеющий стакан у его ног.  
— Не подкрадывайся так ко мне.  
— Я бы не крался, если бы ты не прятался. — Стив сделал быстрый шаг вперед и прильнул к стволу рядом с Тони, не спуская взгляд с его лица.  
— Что ты здесь, кстати, делаешь?  
— Прячусь от светловолосых приставал? — попытался пошутить Тони, потом шумно выдохнул. — Хотя и не похоже, чтобы удачно. Ты очень настойчивый.  
— Ты бы мог наслаждаться своим покоем немного дольше, если бы одна милая дама не дала подсказку, где ты можешь быть. Доктор Хюекамп.  
— А. Она. Да, я встречал ее пару раз. Она дружит с Пеппер. И является одной из самых состоятельных женщин Германии.

Это кое-что объясняло. Но оставляло больше вопросов, чем давало ответов. Они постояли молча, Тони лениво ковырял траву носком туфли.  
— Ты за этим пришел сюда? — спросил Стив, кивая вниз.  
Сухой смешок.  
— В какой-то момент официанты и гости замечают, что ты держишь один и тот же бокал часами. И неизбежно начинают задавать вопросы. Чертовы гиены, – пробормотал он, и Стив не мог не улыбнуться. Конечно, они вели серьезный разговор, но оказалось почему-то приятно узнать, что Тони не очень-то было дело до всех этих красивых людей. Он почти пропустил момент, когда Тони снова начал говорить, голос — лишь тихое мурлыканье в вечернем воздухе.  
— …Подумать, что раньше мне нравились такие вечеринки. Мне нравилось это внимание, и весь этот _алкоголь_ , — он фыркнул. — Хорошая новость заключается в том, что я охладел ко всем трем этим вещам. Можешь идти и доложить Пеппер, если хочешь. Скажи ей, что я был хорошим мальчиком и держался подальше от выпивки.  
— Почему ты начал пить? — заметив недоверчивость в глазах Тони, Стив прикусил губу. — Прости. Я не должен был спрашивать о чем-то таком…  
— Ты спрашиваешь, потому что тебя интересуют мои побудительные мотивы, или потому что хочешь в принципе понять, по какой причине кто-то может делать что-то такое?  
Голубые глаза остро сверкнули в темноте. Стив поежился.  
— Я просто… Ты не похож на человека, который… — он говорил с запинкой, мучительно желая, чтобы он сначала подумал, а потом говорил что-то такое. _«Великолепно умеешь разрядить обстановку, Роджерс»_.  
Тони внимательно наблюдал, как Стив пытался закончить предложение, не испортив ситуацию еще больше. _«Он не помнит_ , - снова напомнил себе Тони. – _Он изменился, и он ничего из той истории не помнит»_.

— Я был очень… подавлен в то время. Ты слышал про фиаско с Железным Человеком, конечно же, и возможно, знаешь кое-что про захват Старк Индастриз тоже, — Тони остановился, откровенно размышляя, стоит ли говорить больше. Быстрый взгляд на Стива — и он продолжил, глядя куда-то в пространство. — И у меня был очень болезненный разрыв за несколько месяцев до этого. Полагаю, я не очень хорошо справлялся с ролью отвергнутого.  
— Кто бы отверг _тебя_? — Тони выглядел так, словно Стив его ударил.  
— Я имею в виду, почему она тебя отвергла? — самоуничижительная улыбка. Да, лучше явно не стало.

На краткий миг Стиву показалось, что Тони наорет на него за то, что лезет, велит заниматься своими делами. Он был бы даже рад крику, если бы это означало, что Тони перестанет смотреть на него так; так грустно, одиноко и совершенно… сломленно.  
— Он сделал то, что считал правильным. Были вещи более важные, чем я; люди, более важные, чем я. Много жизней потеряли из-за того, что мы сошлись, и он винил в этом себя. И там… Я думал, что это что-то большее, чем оно было на самом деле. Я сам в первую очередь виноват в том, что влю… что привязался, в то время как он, очевидно, просто _жил настоящим_ , и это «настоящее» просто случайно включало еще и меня, — он на краткий миг закрыл глаза.  
Стив уставился на собеседника, даже не пытаясь уследить за собственными бешеными мыслями. Медленно просыпалась знакомая головная боль.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты кого-то так защищаешь. Что за человек оставит того, кого он любит, ради какой-то более высокой цели?  
Тони быстро открыл глаза, они горели огнем.  
— Он просто делал то, что считал правильным, — кажется, Тони больше убеждал самого себя, а не говорил со Стивом, и Стив собирался уже это сказать, когда заметил выражение на лице собеседника. Отчаянное, молящее, цепляющееся за ту толику правды, с которой он был готов примириться.  
— Должно быть, ты действительно любил его, — сказал Стив, удивляясь горечи в собственном голосе. 

В траве в отдалении настойчиво застрекотали кузнечики, темнота вокруг них начала сгущаться, и выражения лиц было все более и более сложно увидеть. Он с трудом рассмотрел грустный взгляд Тони, когда тот повернулся к нему.  
— Да. Я любил его больше самой жизни.  
 _«И тогда это все-таки что-то значило»_ , — добавил Тони про себя.  
— Больше я такой ошибки не допущу.  
Было что-то окончательное в этих словах, и это искажало улыбку, которую послал ему Тони уже через секунду.  
— Давай вернемся на вечеринку. Еще много денег можно заполучить. А ты можешь наконец-то исполнить свои обязанности телохранителя и отгонять от меня официантов.  
Стив кивнул, но не двинулся с места. Он проследил взглядом за Тони, а потом опустил глаза на свои ладони – на каждой было по четыре ярко-алых полумесяца. В какой момент он так крепко сжал кулаки?

(6) Noch ein Bewunderer von Herrn Stark? - Another admirer of Mr. Stark? Еще один поклонник мистера Старка?  
(7) Frau – миссис  
(8) …wie sagt man… – …как у вас это называется…

VI  
Глубокий поцелуй, удивленный стон — и внезапно Тони пропал из виду. Паника, однако, исчезла, не успев толком появиться, ведь теперь Стив чувствовал, как ткань его брюк скользит к лодыжкам, а руки Тони невесомо гладят по его бедрам.  
Он бросил взгляд вниз и тут же пожалел об этом. Стягивая брифы ловкими пальцами, Тони смотрел прямо на него; блеск глаз из-под длинных темных ресниц каким-то образом делал улыбку еще более распутной.

Стив почувствовал, как вспыхивают щеки. Он попытался сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь отвлеченном, на чем угодно – а то придется смущаться от того, что кончил от одного лишь _взгляда_ на своего любовника. Стул под ним скрипнул, когда Тони передвинулся, опираясь на колени Стива, чтобы добраться ближе к его паху.  
Неловкость пропала уже в следующий миг, когда Тони провел пальцами по члену, слегка увеличивая нажим по мере продвижения к низу живота. Стив даже не почувствовал прикосновения к торсу, ведь губы Тони с готовностью сомкнулись вокруг его члена.

Он охотно скользнул ниже, вбирая его в рот целиком.  
Тони полностью накрыл свою «добычу» ртом, его нос теперь касался живота Стива. Он оставался так достаточно долго, не двигаясь, если не считать легкой щекотки языком. Стив чувствовал, как по всему его телу разливался жар – и теперь это не было связано со смущением.

Он уже жадно хватал ртом воздух. Если и дальше так пойдет, все закончится, не успев начаться, и он это знал. Трудно было противостоять полному вниманию Тони; все его существо было сконцентрировано на том, чтобы подвести Стива к кульминации, заставить потерять контроль.

_Снова_.

— Тони… Я…  
Голос был дрожащий и говорил он с запинкой, но этого хватило, чтобы Тони остановил свой триумфальный штурм на Стива, слегка откидываясь назад и выпуская член изо рта с влажным звуком. Тони облизнул губы, словно уже скучал по вкусу.  
— Что? — спросил он охрипшим от нескрываемой похоти голосом.  
Стив на секунду закрыл глаза.  
— Если мы… продолжим в таком духе, больше ничего сегодняшней ночью мы сделать не сможем.  
Тони приподнял одну аккуратную бровь и ухмыльнулся; этот удивительный самодовольный и самоуверенный изгиб губ, который Стив успел так полюбить.  
— Побольше верь в меня, хорошо? Мы вернем тебя в строй – глазом моргнуть не успеешь, именно тогда, когда мне это будет нужно.

Не дав ему времени выразить протест, Тони вернулся к своему занятию, и Стив решил с определенным усилием, что стоит, вероятно, просто дать ему сделать, как он хочет.  
Тони подходил ему идеально. Во многих смыслах, но именно сейчас Стив мог думать только о его губах. Вокруг него сжимался и пульсировал жар, сопровождаемый горловыми стонами Тони, язык блуждал вверх и вниз…

И, Боже, его руки. Ни на секунду не останавливаясь, Тони скользил пальцами по внутренним частям бедер, обхватывая время от времени сильные мышцы, поднимая рубашку еще выше. Не в силах отвести взгляд, Стив просто уставился вниз, зачарованный ритмом, с которым двигался затылок Тони.  
Полностью сконцентрировавшись на этом виде, он заметил руку Тони только тогда, когда пальцы уже сомкнулись у основания члена и сжали, в то время как кончик языка ласкал головку, жадно ее облизывая. Он никогда не сможет в полной мере этим насытиться, никто не сможет получить «достаточно Тони».  
Не размышляя, Стив толкнулся вперед один раз, второй, еще — счет уже не имел никакого значения. Он словно со стороны услышал свой застрявший в горле стон, погружаясь в рот Тони в финальном движении, и его дело задрожало от кульминации.

* * *  
Зазвонил телефон — и Стив резко сел в кровати. Он тяжело дышал, болела голова, тело ломило, и все это казалось слишком реальным – _«О Господи, у меня серьезные проблемы»_.  
Жадно втянув несколько глотков прохладного утреннего воздуха, он добрался до телефона на ночном столике.  
— Роджерс.  
— Доброе утро. Это автоматический звонок-будильник. Сейчас 6.30 утра. Если вы хотите встать, нажмите «один». Если хотите активировать опцию «дремать», нажмите «два». Если хотите…  
Стив быстро нажал единицу и вернул телефон на базу. Потер переносицу, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Он мог пробежать мили и мили, при этом ничуть не запыхавшись. Простой эротический сон просто не должен был настолько выбить его из колеи.

Но это не казалось сном.

Закрывая глаза, он все еще мог чувствовать руки, губы… Руки _Тони_ , губы _Тони_.  
Под веками вспыхнул ослепительный свет, и голову пронзило болью. Ему нужно выбраться из кровати, из комнаты. Куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, может быть, наскоро пробежаться вдоль ближайшей реки. Но нет. Прежде всего, нужно принять душ и одеться.

Снова вздохнув, Стив морально приготовился к холоду и скинул одеяло, направляясь к выходу. Хорошо, что от ванной его отделяет всего две двери. Роскошь жизни в подобном отеле заключалась в том, что у него была своя ванная. Ну, и у Тони, так как они занимали один номер, но Тони наверняка еще спал.

Однако Тони не спал. Когда Стив вошел в общую гостиную, то увидел своего спутника склоненным над столом с ручкой, зажатой в пальцах. Горела только лампа на столе, вся остальная комната тонула в полумраке. Не раздумывая, он подошел к Тони, подчеркнуто шумно ступая, чтобы не напугать.  
— Почему ты еще не в постели? — Тони зевнул, даже не поворачивая голову. Перед ним лежал чертеж какого-то самолета, обычного или реактивного, в рассеянном свете Стив не мог разобрать наверняка.  
— Еще не сплю? Тони, я только что _проснулся_. Сейчас половина седьмого утра! Только не говори, что ты не ложился всю ночь. Знаешь, один раз — случайность, два — совпадение, но _три раза подряд_? Ты себя так в гроб загонишь.  
Ответом ему были напряженные плечи Тони. Тот аккуратно опустил ручку.  
— Я совершенно не заметил, что уже так поздно. Рано. В общем, как бы там ни было.  
Он поднял глаза, на несколько секунд встретился взглядом со Стивом и почти сразу опустил голову.  
— …Наверное, мне стоит пойти спать.  
Стив улыбнулся и позволил себе опустить ладони Тони на плечи, нежно их сжав.  
— Действительно стоит.

Тони бросил взгляд на его руки, хотя Стив их уже убирал; он проследил за этим движением со странным выражением на лице, появление которого Стив списал на недосып. Он наблюдал за тем, как Тони прошел в свою комнату, потягиваясь в процессе.  
Даже услышав скрип кровати, он продолжал смотреть на дверь этой комнаты Старка, и ему казалось, что его голова взорвется.  
 _"У меня очень, очень серьезные проблемы"_.

***  
— Ты какой-то рассеянный. Я тебе наскучил?  
Стив вскинул голову и глупо посмотрел на Тони изумленным взглядом.  
— Что? Нет, я…  
— Да уж, наверное, мне стоило бы подумать о том, что ты не очень интересуешься всякими техническими подробностями. Давай сменим тему. — Он задумался на секунду, и Стив мысленно отвесил себе пинка. Несколько раз. Тони провел весь день на разнообразных встречах (Стив все время был _всего в одной двери от него_ , между ними _целая комната_ ). Он поверить не мог, что никто никогда не спрашивал у Тони, как у него дела, даже когда тот выглядел едва живым; а такое состояние совершенно не удивляло, учитывая, что за трое суток он поспал всего пять часов. Злясь на себя и расстраиваясь из-за того, что не может сделать путешествие более комфортным даже в таких мелочах, он довольно долго пялился на маринованную говядину со спагетти, совершенно не замечая Тони.  
— Стив.  
И вот он опять это делает.  
— Прости.

Тони не мог не рассмеяться, увидев брошенный на него удрученный взгляд.  
— Я просто спросил, нравится ли тебе еда.  
— О. Прости.  
А он сегодня красноречив.

Покачав головой, Тони попробовал снова, явно пытаясь добиться более содержательных ответов, чем «прости».  
— Как твоя голова?  
— Голова… Нормально, наверное. Боль почти прошла, просто дергает время от времени.  
— Что ж, это хорошо. Я начал немного волноваться, когда ты мне рассказал о головных болях.  
Тони волновался? Ох, чудесно просто. Он не просто не помогал, он ему еще забот добавлял. Если бы мисс Поттс об этом узнала, она бы примчалась сюда и все ему высказала.  
— Какие-нибудь воспоминания вернулись?  
В этот раз Стив проглотил первое «Что?». Он начал привыкать к огромным мысленным скачкам, которые делал Тони; был вынужден, если хотел иметь возможность говорить с ним. Поспевать, однако, было не так просто.  
— Строго говоря, они не _возвращаются_. Скорее так: я думаю о чем-то, что было расплывчатым раньше, а теперь оно ясное, будто и не существовало никаких проблем. Но кое-какие события я действительно забыл.

Тони отвернулся, чтобы подозвать официанта и заказать еще воды. При этом он продолжил говорить со Стивом:  
— Какие события?  
— В основном те, которые произошли в поздние годы войны. Например, я помню, как Баки поздравляет меня с тем, что я врезал Гитлеру, но я не помню, как я это делал.  
Пришел официант и, изящно удерживая поднос в левой руке, налил воды из маленькой бутылки, заменил ею пустую и снова ушел, стараясь не нарушать их беседы. Тони сделал несколько глотков и опустил стакан, напряженно глядя на прозрачную жидкость.  
— Значит, это просто воспоминания из военных времен. А ты… Ты думаешь, они вернутся?  
Стив пожал плечами. Ему было немного неловко говорить все время о себе.  
— Врач сказал, со временем они вернутся, просто нужна зацепка. Она не пояснила, что конкретно, впрочем. Может быть что угодно: пересказ событий от кого-то, фотография важного момента из моего прошлого, какое-то похожее событие… правда что угодно.  
Столовые приборы и тарелки тихонько звякнули, когда Тони опустил стакан на стол.  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что твои головные боли могут быть связаны с пробелами в твоих воспоминаниях?  
— Полагаю, некоторые да. Но не все, так как некоторые вещи, после которых они появляются, просто не могут быть связаны с моим прошлым. — Стив прикрыл глаза на минуту, под веками вспышками заплясали картинки из слишком яркого сна, и немного поерзал, пытаясь скрыть дискомфорт. — Иногда это просто головная боль.

Тони коротко кивнул и, опустошив стакан, сменил тему. Остаток вечера они обсуждали старые книги, которые оба читали, и фильмы, которые Стиву «непременно надо посмотреть», о чем Тони его проинформировал с горящими глазами. Было приятно, и если бы Стив не был уверен, что всему виной лишь чрезмерно активное либидо, он готов был бы поспорить, что Тони с ним флиртовал.

* * *  
— И ничего не осталось из…прошлого?  
Стив покачал головой, заодно осматриваясь получше. Владелец ресторана фактически их выгнал, бесконечно повторяя, что им «правда надо закрываться» и «мистер Старк, может, мне продать вам ресторан, чтобы вы могли дольше говорить со своим особым другом?» Стив буквально подавился вздохом, когда Тони небрежно ответил: «Что ж, возможно, нам просто стоит тогда уединиться», и сопроводил это подмигиванием в его сторону. Хорошо, что ночь была достаточно прохладной.  
— Нет, все разрушено.  
Тони кинул на поверхность воды еще один плоский камень, недовольно вздохнув, когда тот просто утонул. Он бросил быстрый ищущий взгляд по камням перед ним, поднял один и попробовал снова. Тот сделал два скачка-«блинчика» по воде.  
— А ты не пробовал посещать музеи имени Капитана Америка? Я совершенно уверен, что у них есть как минимум что-то из твоих вещей.  
— Музеи имени Капитана Америка? Ты серьезно? Кто захочет ходить в музей, посвященный только мне?  
Полетел следующий камень. На этот раз три прыжка. Стив начал задумываться, были ли в реке какие-то утки, и если были, не убил ли Тони уже несколько. Но опять же, вода Падера была удивительно тиха, ничто не нарушало ее покой, кроме тихого «бульк», когда падал очередной камень.  
— Очевидно, немцы. Только в Берлине два музея, один слева от Чекпоинт Чарли(**********), и… — он замолчал на минуту, вертя камень в руках, потом поднял другой, – в Билефельде.  
Взгляд Стива замер над водой, когда он услышал название. Пришла уже знакомая тупая головная боль, что почти наверняка означало, он знает что-то об этом; или знал в прошлой жизни. Но, похоже, не лучшие воспоминания.  
— Билефельд?  
— Ага. Там был большой завод по производству оружия, на котором трудились по принуждению много иностранных рабочих. — пять «блинчиков». — Ты был там. Пытался их спасти. Но все пошло не так, потому что кто-то оповестил нацистов, и они использовали рабочих как живые щиты. Много людей погибло в тот день, но завод закрыли благодаря рейду, и оставшихся людей с помощью горожан отправили в убежища. Они не забыли, кто помог им.  
Стив насчитал шесть прыжков камня, не в силах оторвать взгляд от колеблющейся поверхности воды. Он пытался вспомнить свое участие в этих событиях. Головная боль только усилилась.  
— Ты много знаешь об этом.  
Невеселый смешок, сопровождающийся звуком падающего на землю камня.  
— Я интересовался последствиями того дня, вот и все. Можно сказать, я в каком-то смысле имел личный интерес.  
Стив слегка сдвинул брови. Как могло что-то такое лично на него повлиять? Может быть, он потерял кого-то в этой спасательной операции?  
— Ты устал от того, что я говорю о тебе? — тон снова был легкий, дразнящий. Как _это_ могло не иметь скрытого сексуального подтекста?  
Стив повернулся, но когда он увидел Тони, слова застряли у него в горле. Тот сидел на траве, его глаза отдаленно сияли. Полная луна серебрила волосы, и казалось, что над головой нимб, а изящные черты были так освещены, что Стив растерял на мгновение все свои мысли. Тони был очень красивым. Он выглядел как…  
— Ангел, — выдохнул Стив, не в силах скрыть восхищение в голосе.  
Он не планировал говорить это, вот так выдавать что-то подобное. Но какой бы реакции от Тони он ни ожидал, только не такой, какую получил. Тот уставился на него, губы от удивления сложились в маленькую букву «о» и потом очень, очень неуверенно скользнули, изгибаясь в подобии улыбки.  
— Ты помнишь? — лишь тень вопроса, она едва достигла ушей Стива, и он нахмурился, не понимая, что это значит. И неожиданно момент прошел, лицо Тони стало замкнутым, он поспешно поднялся на ноги и отвернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Тони? — закричал Стив ему в спину и поспешил догнать, чтобы пойти рядом, когда тот не ответил. Он потянулся, готовясь извиняться, уже почти коснулся плеча, когда увидел слезы в глазах Тони, едва удерживаемые от того, чтобы покатиться по щекам. Ошеломленный, он остановился со все еще вытянутой рукой, и просто смотрел Тони вслед.

(**********) Чекпоинт Чарли: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%E5%EA%EF%EE%E9%ED%F2_%D7%E0%F0%EB%E8

VII  
Он не видел Тони три дня. Это было достаточно удивительно, учитывая то, что они по-прежнему занимали один номер, и Тони не мог никуда улизнуть, минуя общую гостиную. В шесть вечера Стив позвонил мисс Поттс – он слишком волновался за Тони, чтобы еще размышлять о том, как расценит его неудачу секретарь. На удивление, она была достаточно спокойна, и сказала, что Тони отправился на другие встречи, и что частный сыщик не докладывал ни о чем примечательном (кроме того, что мистер Старк выглядел весьма подавленным, когда никого не было рядом).  
— Частный сыщик? Вы наняли частного сыщика, чтобы шпионить за своим боссом?  
Мисс Поттс усмехнулась.  
— Ну конечно. Ты там для того, чтобы помочь, если что-то пойдет совсем не так, но ты должен знать, что одному человеку за ним не уследить. Как только ему что-то ударит в голову, он убегает. Так что для его же блага, чтобы кто-то за ним наблюдал в режиме 24/7. Он даже платит этому сыщику.  
Стив сомневался, что Тони в курсе этого факта, но промолчал и просто вздохнул в трубку.  
— Кстати, что между вами произошло? Я думала, вы наконец-то нашли общий язык.  
— Нашли… Вроде бы. Но потом я сказал кое-что глупое — и только я его и видел. Это правда моя вина, мисс Поттс. Я бы только хотел понять, что же произошло, чтобы все исправить.  
В трубке послышалось быстрый перестук. клавиш, и когда она снова заговорила, голос был приглушен.  
— Ладно, но ты от меня ничего не слышал. Тони перебрался в Гютерсло вчера утром.  
— Что?  
— Тсс. Я еще не закончила. Я тут нарушаю несколько протоколов, и если ты не исправишь то, что там произошло между тобой и Тони, я могу не получить следующий бонус к зарплате.  
— Если вы нарушаете протоколы, не должны ли вы волноваться о том, что потеряете работу?  
Она очень не женственно фыркнула.  
— Как будто он уволит меня. Слушай. Он остановился в Парк Хотел, рядом со станцией. И приказал водителю не принимать твои звонки – приятель, ты реально сделал что-то плохое – но я закажу для тебя такси через полчаса. Прямо сейчас он на туре в Бертельсманне (***********), но потом у него запланирован торжественный вечер. Отловишь его там, хорошо?  
Слегка ошеломленный этим организованным хаосом, Стив начал упаковывать те немногие вещи, которые успел достать из чемодана. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его отправляли на задание в поля.  
— Как мне его там «ловить»-то?  
Возникла тишина, и Стив ошибочно подумал, что Пеппер Поттс достигла предела.  
— Забудь о туре, он закончится до того, как ты туда приедешь. Езжай сразу в отель, надень смокинг и иди прямо на вечер. Снаружи будет ждать черная Ауди. Понятно?  
— Да, сэр!  
— Это ты пытался шутить?  
Стив не силах был сдержать улыбку. Он мог понять, почему Тони нанял кого-то типа мисс Поттс.  
— Нет, сэр.

(***********) Бертельсманн – международный концерн, контролирующий издательско-полиграфическую отрасль Германии (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bertelsmann)

* * *  
— Ты отрезал слишком коротко!  
— Нет, не коротко.  
— Коротко! – Тони указал на прядь за левым ухом (как он вообще ее _там_ мог видеть?), где волосы были… ну… Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть короче, чем с другой стороны.  
Стив скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь не проткнуть себя ножницами в процессе.  
— Я говорил тебе, что и так все нормально, но ты настаивал, что волосы там слишком длинные. А теперь я виноват в том, что слишком много отрезал?

Не трудясь поворачиваться, Тони пристально посмотрел на отражение Стива в зеркале. И, Господи, он дулся. Конечно, Стив не признается в этом даже под пытками, но Тони Старк умел дуться лучше, чем четырехлетняя девочка с очаровательными светлыми хвостиками. Впрочем, и пользоваться этим он умел лучше.  
— Вообще-то, подразумевается, что ты парикмахер!  
— Я не настоящий парикмахер! Я солдат! — и может быть — только может быть — была причина тому, что Джим смеялся над Стивом, когда того просили делать стрижки в салоне.  
— Да уж не сомневаюсь. Я бы сам себе с закрытыми глазами лучше сделал!  
Стив проглотил ядовитый ответ и просто развернул Тони, чтобы лучше взглянуть на «не пострадавшую» сторону.  
— Ладно. Я просто тут подрежу так же.  
— Что? Нет! — Тони повернулся и вздрогнул, когда лезвия в очередной раз сомкнулись. — Ой!

Что-то со звоном упало на пол. Тони еще не успел ощутить боль, а Стив уже прижимал полотенце к его уху.  
— Я не…  
— Ты что, меня порезал?  
— Только потому, что ты дернулся! Вообще-то, не предполагается, что ты будешь двигаться, когда кто-то держит что-то острое у твоей головы. 

Он заглянул под полотенце. Царапина была не глубокой, но крови много. Возможно, лучше не давать Тони смотреть сейчас, решил Стив, и снова прижал белую ткань к ране.  
— Что ж, прости, что доверился тебе! — Тони замер с полуоткрытым ртом. Это было странно. Ведет себя как ребенок с недостатком терпения… Прикусив нижнюю губу, он взглянул на Стива…  
...Который не знал, чего ему хотелось больше — посмеяться над виноватым выражением Тони или улыбнуться от услышанного. Он выбрал второе.  
— Не извиняйся за то, что доверяешь мне, Engel.

* * *  
Стив дернулся и проснулся, когда водитель нетерпеливо постучал в окно.  
— Wir sind da, man! (9)

Слегка вспыхнув и чувствуя себя чрезвычайно глупо, Стив вышел из машины и проводил ее взглядом – мисс Поттс заплатила заранее. Он настороженно развернулся и посмотрел на здание перед собой. Не большое по меркам, к которым он – уже – привык, всего три или четыре этажа, но выделяется из числа прочих исключительной элегантностью. При входе в холл его поприветствовал человек, одетый в дешевый черный костюм. Стив не успел и глазом моргнуть, как тот уже представился на ломаном английском и жестом позвал его за собой, забирая багаж.

Эти сны… После того, возбуждающего, три дня назад, они не прошли. Как только он засыпал, то обнаруживал себя в различных ситуациях, в которых так или иначе общался с Тони. И не считая первых двух, они уже были даже не эротические. Обычная повседневная жизнь — совместный завтрак (Тони жаловался на его готовку, а если точнее — на картошку); отдых на большой старой кровати, где они валялись с переплетенными лодыжками и читали; пикник на заднем дворе, когда он кормил Тони белым клевером; перепалка по поводу мытья тарелок, хотя оба знали, что сегодня очередь Тони. 

Некоторые ситуации определенно были откликом его реального опыта жизни с другим человеком, например, прозвище — Engel, «Ангел» по-немецки — которое он всегда использовал в своих снах.  
Все это казалось настоящим. Чем-то хорошим. Стив даже не хотел просыпаться, наслаждаясь эмоциями от сна, пока не начиналась головная боль. А она начиналась каждый раз после этих грез – что-то точно не так было с его мозгом после заморозки длиной почти в шестьдесят лет. Нужно будет потом поговорить об этом с Человеком-Гигантом, или тем милым доктором, которого Тор представил Мстителям несколько месяцев назад.

Со вздохом потирая висок, он уставился в зеркало, осматривая свой фрак. Сидел идеально. Конечно же. Но… Может быть, ему все же не стоит идти на тот бал. Причины, по которым он хотел уберечь Тони и остаться рядом с ним, определенно изменились, так может быть, ему нужно просто позвонить мисс Поттс и попросить найти кого-нибудь еще для этой «работы». У нее уже был частный сыщик, присматривающий за боссом, не так и трудно будет найти еще телохранителя, верно?

_О, скажи, видишь ты в первых солнца лучах  
Что средь битвы мы чли на вечерней зарнице?_

Стив поспешно достал телефон из сумки, смерил его тяжелым взглядом и открыл. Зеленая кнопка. Вот она.  
— Мисс Поттс?  
— Эм… Мистер Роджерс?  
Это был голос не секретаря Тони Старка. Даже не женский, не говоря уже о том, что принадлежал он явно не американцу. Но ни у кого, кроме нее, не было этого номера!  
— Слушаю. Кто это?  
— Меня зовут доктор Пфафф. Ваш эм… Handynummer (10) был указан как контакт на экстренный случай.  
— Контакт на экстренный случай? — что, скажите на милость, «Handynummer» могло значить?  
— Да. Для мистера Энтони Старка. С мистером Старком произошел несчастный случай, и…  
— Несчастный случай? Насколько серьезный? Он в порядке? Где он сейчас? — _Пожалуйста, нет._  
— Он все еще на заводе.

Выбегая в холл, Стив жестом велел водителю Ауди садиться в машину, радуясь хотя бы тому, что тот уже на месте и болтает с горничной.  
— Можете дать мне адрес? — спросил он врача, желая только как можно быстрее получить координаты места, куда ему ехать.  
— Эм…  
— Слушайте, просто… Просто дайте адрес водителю, хорошо? Он немец.  
Шофер кивнул несколько раз и захлопнул телефон, передавая его назад и заводя машину.  
— Вы знаете, как попасть туда?  
— Да. Это не далеко. Будем там через 20 минут, максимум — полчаса.  
Стив растерянно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от телефона. Он не получил ответа по поводу состояния Тони.

(9) Wir sind da, man! – Приятель, мы на месте!  
(10) Handynummer – Номер сотового

* * *  
Шофер даже не успел подойти к двери, чтобы открыть ее, а Стив уже был на полпути к оранжево-белому автомобилю скорой помощи. Толпа постепенно расходилась, и Роджерс мог видеть широко распахнутые дверцы. Рядом с машиной столпились медики, они мирно разговаривали друг с другом, один из них курил. Никто не был с пациентом. С Тони.  
Стив побежал, пробираясь через толпу быстрее, чем мог бы обычный человек, но его сердце бешено стучало не по этой причине. Там, внутри «скорой», на дальнем краю металлических носилок…

— Тони!

…сидел Тони Старк, который казался чрезвычайно недовольным окружающим миром, но вроде, не очень пострадавшим, не считая повязки на левой руке. Его глаза широко распахнулись, когда он увидел подскочившего Стива. Тони спрыгнул с носилок, чтобы вернуться в здание, но Стив его подхватил, и все, что ему оставалось, — стоять смирно.  
— Слава Богу, ты в порядке, — пробормотал Стив в темную макушку, беспорядочно ощупывая спину и руки Тони. Он гладил волосы и плечи, каждый дюйм его тела, до которого мог дотянуться, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.  
— Стив. Стив! — сначала он игнорировал протесты Тони, но потом заметил вспышки вокруг. Толпа вернулась, а с ней много репортеров и фотографов. Он поспешно отпустил Тони, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска. Тони смерил его твердым взглядом:  
— Давай пройдем внутрь.

Ему потребовалась секунда на осознание, что Тони что-то сказал, а через две его уже потащили вперед, ухватив за руку. Взглянув вниз, он увидел изящные пальцы Тони, обхватившие его запястье. Стив не мог видеть лица Тони, и шум вокруг них был именно этим — шумом. Единственная мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, заключалась в том, что им надо перестать таскать друг друга туда-сюда и хоть раз куда-нибудь пойти просто рядом.

Они вошли в большой зал, и все присутствующие тут же на них уставились. Стив немного повернул голову, чтобы хотя бы краем глаза увидеть, что Тони планировал сделать со всем этим вниманием, но к его удивлению печально известный плейбой Тони Старк выглядел таким же сбитым с толку, как он сам. Нужно что-то решить, и быстро. Чем дольше они просто стояли, тем более странной становилась ситуация.

Стив мысленно приказал себе найти решение. Все посетители были одеты в смокинги и платья, несколько пар еще танцевали в дальней части комнаты, занятые только друг другом. Сначала он бессмысленно скользнул по ним взглядом, но замер, когда увидел двух мужчин, танцующих вместе. Впервые Стив с облегчением вспомнил, что времена и мораль изменились. Его взгляд вернулся к Тони, в этот раз в нем было гораздо больше уверенности.  
— Почтите ли вы меня удовольствием станцевать со мной? — спросил он с улыбкой, протянув руку и слегка сгибая колени. Некоторые зрители засмеялись и захлопали, остальные отвернулись и занялись своими делами. Тони сразу подхватил игру – он принял руку Стива с мальчишеской ухмылкой и кивком головы. Когда они дошли до танцпола, лишь несколько людей продолжали наблюдать за ними.  
— Не мог придумать другой способ избавиться от толпы? — Стив слегка вздрогнул от ощущения губ Тони так близко к своему уху. Возможно, танец был не самой умной идеей, учитывая недавние… события.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне, что уехал?  
Тони немного помолчал, и какое-то время они просто покачивались под музыку. Казалось нереальным, что они говорят так отстраненно и находятся при этом так близко.  
— Я психанул. Это не твоя вина, я просто… Ты сказал кое-что, что напомнило, мне… кое о ком еще. Я предпочел бы не вспоминать об этом человеке, — его голос стал тише, упал практически до шепота, и Стив даже не был уверен, что правильно понял конец предложения.

Он ждал, что Тони продолжит, но тот не пустился в последующие объяснения. Стив устало вздохнул и аккуратно положил правую руку поудобнее на талию Тони. Тони не напрягся от прикосновения, и это было приятно.  
— Значит, теперь ты дважды мой должник.  
— Что? Почему дважды?  
— Один раз — за то, что убежал, не сказав, почему и куда. Второй раз… за то, что на этот вечер я спас тебя от всех светловолосых приставал.  
У Тони вырвался удививший Стива смех.  
Стив всегда умел воспользоваться благоприятной возможностью, и в этот раз тоже решил попытать удачи.  
— Так что я рассчитываю, что ты покажешь мне завтра город. Мисс Поттс уже рассказала, что у тебя нет никаких дел, поэтому ответ «нет» просто не принимается.  
Тони чуть-чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза, и с улыбкой спросил:  
— Что, ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?

Стив задумался всего на секунду. О чем тут было размышлять? Он все решил по этому поводу в ту минуту, когда осознал, что слишком стремится защищать Тони. Было что-то такое в Тони Старке, что манило его, делало невозможным грезить о ком-то другом, захватывало все его внимание. Нет. Он не был настолько глупым, чтобы притворяться, что не влюбляется по уши в этого человека, и разве Тони не рассказывал сам о том, что его единственные серьезные отношения были с мужчиной?  
Стив Роджерс умел воспользоваться благоприятной возможностью, когда она появлялась, а тут к тому же еще был шанс помочь Тони забыть о том ужасном человеке, который отверг его; и может быть — только может быть — найти что-то хорошее со Стивом.  
— Собственно говоря, да.

VIII  
— Этот город довольно… маленький, — отметил Тони, как только они вышли из машины. Стив был склонен согласиться, но это, в общем-то, не имело никакого значения.  
— Ты видел достаточно больших городов. А этот как будто более домашний. — они сознательно проигнорировали человека в ярко-зеленом костюме на мотоцикле, который кричал, что миру приходит конец, проезжая мимо.  
— Ладно. Так скажи же, каковы твои планы?

От блеска в глазах Стива у Тони забегали мурашки по коже. Он все еще не решил для себя, мудро ли было принять приглашение. Пойти на свидание с человеком, с которым у него некогда были самые прекрасные отношения в жизни. С человеком, который выслал его прочь так быстро, что он не успел и глазом моргнуть (хотя это и было правильно, строго напомнил он себе, потому что за что еще ему было держаться?). С человеком, который ничего этого не помнил. Какова вероятность того, что Стив снова в него влюбится?

— О, я думал, мы просто поедим в одном из местных ресторанов.  
Он отвлеченно кивнул, одним ухом слушая, что Стив рассказывал о городе, но больше пребывая в собственных мыслях.

…Что более важно, какова вероятность, что Стив или в какой-то момент все вспомнит и избавится от него, как можно быстрее; или, напротив, не вспомнит, но все равно устанет от этих отношений?  
И все же он согласился. Было трудно отказаться от чего-то, что предлагали с такой прямой искренностью; невозможно голубые глаза Стива сияли надеждой и чем-то, что Тони помнил слишком хорошо и слишком сильно желал.  
Лучше всего сходить на это свидание (и получить удовольствие в процессе, потому что это был последний день, когда у него имелось свободное время в этой поездке) и потом вежливо отвергнуть Стива. Это будет не сложно, он виртуозно владел искусством давать людям понять, что они были всего лишь объектом его развлечений, не говоря об этом прямо. Тони Старк — плейбой-профессионал, право слово. И он не дурак. Если он еще больше впустит Стива в свою жизнь, пути назад не будет. Врать другим легко, но сам-то он болезненно ясно осознавал, что его любовь к этому человеку никогда не ослабевала, сколько бы боли Стив ему ни причинил.

— …И художник сделал эти памятные таблички в честь еврейских жертв нацизма. Они теперь по всему городу. Называются Stolpersteine, что значит «камни преткновения» (***********).  
Тони моргнул и попытался вникнуть в то, что Стив говорил. Глядя на выражение его лица, Стив выдохнул и застенчиво улыбнулся.  
— Прости, если я утомляю тебя. Просто мне это кажется интересным. Все, что произошло после войны, все эти попытки как-то склеить осколки, усилия поколения, которое даже еще не появилось на Земле, когда творились самые ужасные вещи. Это удивительно.

Они как раз прошли несколько магазинов, возле которых Стив остановился на полшаге. Сильное смущение на его лице заставило Тони улыбнуться. Он всегда недоумевал, знает ли Стив, как его легко его прочесть. Еще ему всегда очень хотелось спросить, не в этом ли главная причина того, что он носил маску во время боя. Сражаться с Капитаном Америка было бы достаточно просто, если бы по его лицу всегда было понятно, когда он собирается нанести удар чуть сильнее и отправить противника в руки судьбы.  
— Ты потерялся? — он даже не попытался скрыть удивление в голосе.  
Стив смерил его взглядом.  
— Нет, это определенно то место, которое мне описала мисс Поттс. Пересечь Berliner Platz, первая улица направо и потом сразу налево. Предполагается, что мы как раз стоим на площади с рестораном, который я выбрал.  
— Это совсем не похоже ни на какую площадь, — услужливо подсказал Тони. И он был прав, они стояли между очень маленькой парковкой, аптекой и старой белой стеной, покрытой различными объявлениями — от призывов пить молоко до рекламы местного эротического магазина. — Может быть, нам спросить дорогу?  
Ему даже не надо было слышать, как Стив пробормотал «Не надо, а то выйдет, как в прошлый раз», чтобы знать, что его бывший любовник сразу подумает об «инциденте с Натали», как он теперь его называл. Тони никогда не знал, что студентов так до странности легко взволновать. Но он также не знал и то, что Стив такой собственник.  
— Ха! Пройдите три шага, мистер Старк, и вы поймете, что я никогда не теряюсь!  
Тони послушно двинулся вперед и увидел красивую площадь – маленькие магазины и яркие кафе окружали пятачок, вымощенный красным кирпичом, по которому спешили люди.  
— Конечно. Ты всегда знал, где ты. В Конце концов, Капитан Америка не может заблудиться, – он подмигнул, чтобы Стив понимал, что он просто дразнится. — И где же ресторан, который ты мне обещал? Я немного голоден.  
— Прямо здесь. — Стив указал на местечко на углу с удобными на вид скамейками и большими белыми тентами. Было еще слишком прохладно, чтобы есть снаружи, поэтому они устроились за одним из маленьких круглых столов внутри. Официанты – а точнее, преимущественно официантки — сразу поспешили к ним, чтобы обслужить.

Ланч вышел достаточно приятным. Они говорили о совершенно отвлеченных вещах, но Тони поймал себя на том, что буквально ловит каждое произнесенное Стивом слово, уделяя этому больше внимания, чем того требовали обстоятельства. В обычной ситуации он бы уже набрасывал чертежи обновлений для брони на краешке салфетки, только вполуха слушая, что говорит партнер, хотя и казался бы при этом полностью заинтересованным. Преимущества умения делать несколько вещей одновременно, даже на свидании. Но не на этом. Это было особенным, в конце концов.  
И последним.

Было достаточно просто сконцентрироваться на том, что говорил Стив. Тот не отдавал себе в этом отчета, но у него была совершенно особенная манера выражать свои мысли, расставляя акценты абсолютно не так, как остальные люди, иллюстрируя сказанное неосознанными движениями рук, оживляя тем самым свои слова. Так говорят лидеры и религиозные фанатики, гипнотизируя людей своими речами, уговаривая их на то, что им нужно. Власть может портить, но Стив Роджерс пребывал в благословенном неведении относительно своих талантов, и слушать его было просто сплошным чистым удовольствием.

Они говорили и говорили, пока не вернулись назад к отелю. Сотни лампочек на здании освещали сумерки, не отбирая их магию. Забавно, подумал Тони сухо, как они оба остановились, придя к двери. Как будто больше не было повода говорить, теперь, когда их свидание закончилось. «У тебя и нет повода» - напомнил упрямый голос в его голове. Тони бросил на Стива косой взгляд, ожидая подсказки, как завершить вечер, и вообще все между ними.  
Стив тоже посмотрел на него, словно бы замявшись на секунду, а потом улыбнулся.  
— Мы могли бы пойти наверх и продолжить разговор, — предложил он без всякого скрытого подтекста. Именно этого Тони и ждал.  
— Ох, спасибо, но… нет. Я просто поднимусь в свою комнату и вернусь к работе. — Стив будто бы хотел что-то сказать, и Тони поспешил продолжить. — Было мило, и все такое, ты не подумай.  
В его словах или тоне не было ничего негативного, он старался говорить легко, и все же это была самая откровенная отставка, с какой Стиву приходилось сталкиваться. Тони Старк не пускал его на порог, в прямом и переносном смысле.  
Стив глупо моргнул.  
— Но… Почему? – спросил он тихо, отдавая себе отчет в том, как это прозвучало. Все шло так хорошо, он был уверен, что Тони здорово провел время и еще, может быть… может быть, проявлял к нему какой-то интерес. Он не был слишком уж чувствителен к такого рода вещам, но тут все казалось очевидным. Между ними пробежала искра. Это не могло быть односторонним.  
Тони пожал плечами. Вопрос откровенно доставлял ему дискомфорт.  
— Да брось, Стив. Ты славный человек. Просто ты не… не мой тип. Преимущественно потому, что я сейчас предпочитаю женщин, — добавил он в шутку.

Стив острым взглядом наблюдал за ним, внимательно подмечая каждый жест, каждое движение мускула, искал причину, о которой Тони не говорил.  
— Скажи мне правду, Тони. Уж по крайней мере это я заслужил.  
Он почувствовал злорадное удовлетворение, когда Тони вздрогнул. Не то чтобы Стив радовался, доставляя ему дискомфорт, но чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем яснее становилось, что Тони не всегда был в полной мере откровенен. Чаще всего это касалось вот таких ситуаций – когда требовалось, чтобы он рассказал, как относится к Стиву. Тони никогда не говорил прямо. При этом его стремительно кидало от злости к симпатии, он без усилий переходил черту между дружеским общением и флиртом, а потом так же легко и внезапно на что-то обижался. Тони боялся, для Стива это было очевидно. Он должен был понять это раньше, но тогда он этого не видел — слишком был увлечен другим, да и самим Тони.  
— Какую правду? Я не хочу уязвить твою гордость, Стив, но я просто не заинтересован в тебе.  
— Это ложь, — внезапно выпалил Стив, удивленный своим выпадом не меньше Тони. Но он отдавал себе отчет в том, что его спровоцировала не самонадеянность, не задетая гордость. А взгляд Тони. Старк сам, кажется, не понимал, сколько жажды было в его глазах, сфокусированных только на Стиве.

Он не дал Тони возможности снова солгать, просто наклонился, обхватывая руками за плечи, прижимая к себе, и втянул в болезненно нежный поцелуй. Когда их губы встретились, под веками Стива словно вспыхнул и расцвел красками новый мир. Отпечатки изображений, похожих на его сны, заплясали под веками, складываясь в жизнь, которой никогда не было, и от этого голова начала пульсировать от боли. Но это продлилось лишь мгновение, он даже не обратил особого внимания, отчаянно цепляясь за настоящее, за то настоящее, в котором он обнимал Тони и целовал его. И Тони _целовал его в ответ_.  
Это было самый значительный поцелуй из всех, что Стив мог вспомнить, но он не хотел искать тому причину. Он просто был счастлив, когда человек, которого он любил, прижался к нему по собственному желанию, словно хотел быть ближе к каждой клеточке его тела — отчаянно, вкладывая в это действие всю силу, что у него была. Какое блаженство — осознавать, что влюблен не только ты один.

Изменения в Тони он почувствовал сразу: теплое тело напряглось, язык в его рту скользнул назад, а пальцы отпустили ткань рубашки. Еще через секунду Тони совсем отпрянул, освобождаясь из объятий Стива.  
Стив неохотно открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Тони пялится на его грудь, глаза широко распахнуты; дыхание Тони сбилось, он был слишком бледный в вечернем свете солнца.  
— Этого нельзя допустить, — сказал Тони до ужаса спокойным голосом. Это чудовищно не соответствовало его виду.  
Стив не этого ожидал после того, как Тони наконец-то поддался своим чувствам, и что-то внутри него внезапно вспыхнуло в ответ. Довольно, правда, довольно.  
— Знаешь что, ты прав, — Тони вскинул взгляд, испуганный грубостью и громкостью голоса. — Нельзя допустить, потому что ты это не допускаешь. Очевидно, что ты этого хочешь, если бы это было не так, ты бы не поцеловал меня в ответ. Почему ты не можешь просто признать, что тоже влюбляешься в меня?  
— Я не…  
— Ты трус, Тони Старк. Трус, который боится любить и снова испытать боль, только потому, что однажды обжегся. Как долго ты собираешься убиваться по парню, который отверг тебя?

Тони ощутимо трясло, он был, если это возможно, еще бледнее теперь, когда поднял руку, чтобы направить в сторону Стива палец; его голос дрожал так же, как его тело.  
— Ты… Вот уж ты не имеешь права называть меня так! У тебя нет такого права! Я ошибся, ты совсем не изменился!  
Он развернулся на каблуках, готовый убежать, но Стив крепко схватил его за плечо, снова разворачивая к себе.  
— Отпусти меня! — это был уже крик, панический, на высоких тонах, привлекший внимание тех нескольких людей, кто на них еще не смотрел. Отступая, Стив отпустил Тони, и тот, не теряя времени, быстро ушел, оставив Стива стоять в растерянности.  
После долгой прогулки, чтобы успокоиться, Стив наконец вернулся в свою комнату. Там он нашел на покрывале конверт, а в нем авиабилет в Нью-Йорк на завтра на коммерческий рейс. Купила его лично мисс Поттс.

(***********) Камни преткновения: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%B8_%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F

XIX  
Стив прошел через стеклянные двери в большой приемный зал. Он точно мог определить момент, когда девушка на ресепшене увидела его. Это было не трудно, так как она тут же встала и крикнула через головы бесчисленных служащих «Старк Интерпрайз»:  
— Мистер Роджерс, вы по-прежнему не можете подняться!

Стив не стал кричать ничего в ответ, спокойно подошел, положил ладони на столешницу и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
— Я здесь для того, чтобы увидеть мистера Старка. Пожалуйста.  
Его оппонентка глубоко вздохнула и села назад в кресло. Она прикрыла глаза рукой и монотонно повторила то, что уже неоднократно говорила ему.  
— Я не могу позволить вам войти, мистер Роджерс. У меня есть специальное распоряжение напрямую от личного секретаря мистера Старка не пускать вас никуда дальше холла. Мистер Старк не собирается с вами встречаться, не собирается принимать ваши телефонные звонки, а также не собирается договариваться с вами о встрече в будущем. Пожалуйста, просто примите это!  
К концу речи ее тон стал умоляющим, и Стив посочувствовал ей, совсем чуть-чуть. Бедная девушка просто следовала указаниям, если она позволит ему увидеть Тони, то, возможно, потеряет работу. Он отвлекся, когда одна из старших леди положила руку на плечо коллеги и нежно сжала. Когда же она взглянула на него, на ее лице не было никакой нежности.  
— Он не хочет встречаться с вами. Мы говорим вам это уже две недели, ситуация вот так внезапно не изменится! И даже если Мэри пропустит вас в лифт, вы не минуете охранников на этажах выше.  
Стив побарабанил пальцам по стойке, пристально глядя на женщин. Возможно, это не их вина, что Тони не хочет его видеть, но и помощи от них никакой.  
— Просто позвольте мне…  
— Послушайте, мистер Роджерс, он сегодня даже не здесь. Его не было несколько дней, вообще-то. Все, что мы знаем, - что он сейчас в Таиланде, покупает новый самолет.

Девушка выглядела так, словно она готова разрыдаться в любой момент. Однако довольно быстро он понял, что она смотрит не на него, а на кого-то или что-то за его спиной. Он сознал это за секунду до того, как услышал перестук высоких каблуков по мраморному полу, который становился все громче с каждым шагом. Когда мисс Поттс появилась в поле его зрения, подойдя к ресепшену, он почти не удивился.  
— Я этим займусь, можете вернуться к работе. А ты пойдешь со мной, – после этого приказа она повернулась к нему, но только для того, чтобы бросить быстрый невозмутимый взгляд, а потом куда-то уверенно направилась. Стив следовал за ней по пятам.

Он был удивлен, когда она резко повернула направо и вошла в какую-то комнату, но прошел за ней. Это был хоть какой-то прогресс, раньше его и сюда не пускали. И все же на секунду он пожалел о своем решении – когда секретарь захлопнула дверь так сильно, что стекла в окнах задрожали. Мисс Поттс стояла, уперев руки в бока, и Стив не удивился бы, если бы в этот момент у нее пошел дым из ушей.  
— Что это ты делаешь? Угрожаешь персоналу! Одна стажерка уже попросила меня перевести ее на другой этаж, потому что она боится безумца, который приходит сюда каждый день!  
Он успел только открыть рот, чтобы начать протестовать.  
— Тони не хочет видеть тебя, и я, черт побери, не позволю тебе встретиться с ним после того, что ты устроил! Да и вообще, если бы я знала раньше, я бы никогда не допустила того, чтобы ты оказался рядом с ним! Ты должен поблагодарить за это Тони с его совершенно неуместным доверием к людям и верой во вторые шансы! У него столько мозгов — и ни одной мысли не тратится на самосохранение.  
Стив моргнул в ужасном изумлении. Это… Это совсем не имело смысла. Да, он поцеловал Тони, и Тони был очень, очень этим расстроен, но это не объясняло такую острую реакцию. И такую ярость его секретаря тоже.  
— Да Бога ради, я его просто поцеловал! И вам надо пересмотреть свою позицию по этому вопросу, потому что ваш босс не просто позволил мне это сделать, он поцеловал меня в ответ!  
Пеппер аж рот открыла от удивления.  
— Ты поцеловал его? После того, что ты с ним сделал? Что ты за больной придурок? Он мне этого даже не сказал!  
— А я-то думал, что люди сейчас не такие предубежденные! — он остановился, проигрывая в голове слова мисс Поттс. – Подождите. «После того, что я с ним сделал»?  
Но рыжеволосая девушка, кажется, его не слышала; она уже разогналась.  
— Предполагается, что ты борешься за все хорошее в этой стране! Икона! Пример для подражания! Все еще не могу поверить, что это был ты. Я все еще не могу поверить, что он мне не рассказал самое важное, но конечно, он не хотел, чтобы твоя чертова память была запятнана чем-то таким. Вернувшись, он выложил мне только короткую версию событий. Без всех важных деталей. Я даже не знала, что это ты, пока он не позвонил мне из Гютерсло.

Несколько секунд она только тяжело дышала, набирая воздуха в легкие, чтобы продолжить. Стив был слишком растерян, чтобы воспользоваться этой паузой и защититься. Он и не был уверен, как это делать, учитывая, что он даже не понял точно, в чем его обвиняли.  
— Как ты мог так с ним поступить? Как ты можешь и сейчас так с ним поступать? Ты совсем его не узнал за эти месяцы? Он так любил тебя, а ты просто взял и разбил ему сердце. Как будто действительно слабое сердце — это для тебя не достаточно.  
Она уставилась на Стива, ее глаза горели зеленым гневом.  
— Готова поспорить, ты наслаждаешься иронией ситуации, да? Каким же жестоким надо быть! Он перестал приходить на работу, потому что боится столкнуться здесь с тобой. Почему ты не можешь просто наконец-то оставить его в покое? Если ты когда-нибудь хоть что-нибудь к нему испытывал, пожалуйста, просто уходи. Разве разбить ему сердце один раз было мало?

Стив просто пялился на нее. Ей пришлось привалиться к стене, веснушки почти пропали со щек, так ярко пылала кожа. Глаза просто горели. Пеппер Поттс принимала близко к сердцу все, что касалось ее босса. Но после его истерики в офисе всего несколько месяцев назад, не имея возможности ничем помочь, видеть, как он носит свое горе с собой, видеть, как это отягощает, ломает и меняет его… это было слишком. Когда она впервые услышала, что Стив Роджерс пришел в «Старк Интерпрайз», она осталась наверху. Но каждый раз, когда она видела, как Тони напрягается от сообщения, поступать так становилось все сложнее. Не говоря уже о том, как тяжело стало это делать, после того, как босс вообще перестал приходить…  
И вот она, причина. Причина шрама на руке Тони, его глубокой депрессии, дрожи в его голосе, когда он позвонил ей две недели назад, умоляя положить этому конец, забрать его подальше от Стива и наконец-то – наконец-то! – объясняя, что человек, который прогнал его, выкинул как мусор - это Стив Роджерс. Теперь этот человек стоял перед ней и выглядел очень раздраженным, но еще больше – ничего не понимающим. Степень своего непонимания он изложил ей, когда наконец обрел способность связно изъясняться.  
— О чем вы говорите?  
— О чем я… — неверяще повторила она, ее голос пропал. — Как ты можешь не знать, о чем я говорю?  
Стив вздохнул, поднимая брови.  
— Вы прямо как он. Танцуете вокруг того, что я, вроде как, сделал, и кричите об этом, но никогда не говорите мне, что же это. У вас тоже будет истерика, когда я скажу о потере памяти?  
Он уже был готов поверить, что все это просто какая-то игра, придуманная и инсценированная Тони Старком, чтобы совсем его запутать. Это сводило его с ума, и конечно, голова начала болеть примерно тогда, когда мисс Поттс принялась кричать на него, он не мог вспомнить конкретный момент.  
— Потеря памяти? — Она свела брови, стараясь переварить информацию. — Ты хочешь сказать, что ты ничего не помнишь?  
Медленно, но верно рассудок покидал Стива.  
— Не помню что? Что я должен помнить? Я просто забыл некоторые вещи из моей старой жизни, это не имеет никакого отношения к Тони. Или к вам, в данном случае.  
Но Пеппер больше на него не смотрела, она пялилась расфокусированным взглядом на пятно на ковре. Девушка что-то бормотала себе под нос.  
— Вот по какой причине он дал тебе второй шанс. Ох, Тони, почему ты не сказал мне об этом? Идиот ты этакий! – Она снова посмотрела вверх, ее глаза уже были гораздо спокойнее. – Почему он не сказал тебе?  
— Не сказал мне что?  
Секретарь смотрела на него несколько секунд, а потом определенно что-то решила. Отлепившись от стены, она прошла к креслам в середине комнаты, жестом давая понять Стиву, чтобы сделал то же самое. Он тяжело сел.

Когда она начала говорить, то почувствовала, что напряжение сначала покинуло ее собеседника, а потом вернулось с новой силой, когда она дошла до рассказа о том, как Тони встретил Капитана Америка в прошлом. Пеппер выложила ему все, что знала, все, что Тони ей рассказал, и добавила то, что обрело смысл только сейчас. Сначала Стив просто смотрел расширенными глазами, откровенно не веря.  
Она рассказала ему о немецком городке, маленькой квартире с задним двором (она просто слышала, как Тони бормотал что-то об этом, когда был слишком пьян, чтобы заботиться о собственных словах, но это казалось достаточно реальным). Пеппер внимательно наблюдала за изменениями в выражении Стива – он массировал висок и сначала казался очень скептичным, потом его глаза расширились, он резко вскинул голову, приоткрыв рот. Но он ни разу ее не прервал, ловил каждое слово, как будто это подтверждало что-то, о чем он никогда даже не думал, но объясняло все вопросы, которые у него были.  
Когда она закончила, он неловко встал, глядя сквозь нее, и наконец, заговорил.  
— Где он сейчас? Мне надо поговорить с _ним_ об этом.  
Секунду Пеппер колебалась, потом ответила.  
— Я правда не знаю.  
Она нахмурилась, когда поняла, что Стив не просто смотрит сквозь нее, у него как будто какие-то проблемы со зрением. Он быстро моргал и ни на чем не фокусировался.  
— Ты вспомнил?  
Стив покачал головой, но когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти, она уже не была уверена, отрицание это или просто жест неверия. И впервые за много лет, Пеппер Поттс не нашлась, что сказать, провожая уходящего глазами.  
Ей нужно было поговорить с кем-нибудь об этом, посоветоваться, правильно ли она поступила, рассказав все Стиву. Может быть, Хэппи был здесь.

* * *  
 _— Берегись! — у Кэпа не было времени даже повернуться, когда незнакомец повалил его на землю. Он уже собирался что-то делать, когда вокруг брызнула грязь, но раздался выстрел, и голова незнакомца упала ему на грудь. Этот человек спас ему жизнь._

_— Мистер Старк, я только что рассказал вам, что случилось. И вы в моей квартире в Билефельде._

_— Я никогда не видел такого неба._

_— Я имею в виду, мы можем просто получать удовольствие, пока ты не вернешься в свое время. Без обязательств._

_— Включи воображение, Engel. В Нью-Йорке уже ночь._

_— Я скучаю по полетам, — прошептал Тони ему на ухо. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, а зрачки расширены._

_— Я… Не из этого времени. Я живу в будущем, на 60 лет вперед. Недавно наткнулся на предмет, дающий возможность путешествовать во времени. Я… исследовал его. И потом он, видимо, активировался и послал меня сюда._

_— Пожалуйста, не зовите меня так. — Как? Ангел? Хорошо, Engel._

_— Люди не могут умирать потому, что я счастлив._

* * *  
Боль в голове была мучительной. Стив не видел ничего конкретного, лишь абстрактные силуэты, окрашенные в слишком яркие цвета; прижав руки ко лбу и спотыкаясь, он брел домой и только чудом избегал столкновений с прохожими. Все вперемешку вернулось к нему, не в каком-то определенном порядке и не сразу, просто случайные кусочки, слова и эмоции, приносящие новую жизнь в его мысли.  
Через пару секунд все закончилось. Он стоял всего в нескольких сотнях ярдов от особняка Мстителей, и зрение возвращалось в фокус после того, как он пару раз моргнул. И когда боль прошла, к нему вернулась ясность. Не осознанные мысли типа «О, теперь это все обрело смысл», просто глубокое понимание вещей. И осознание: ему надо поговорить с Тони. Ему надо объясниться.  
И когда он увидел красно-золотую тень в одном из окон особняка, блеск очень знакомой грудной пластины, он знал наверняка, где Тони.

X  
— Железный Человек! — закричал Стив через холл. Его друг Мститель повернулся. Прорези в шлеме горели красным, не позволяя даже увидеть голубые глаза за защитным стеклом. Как раньше он не замечал, что этот удивительный оттенок голубого ему знаком?  
— Кэп, — последовал короткий ответ; динамик костюма скрадывал все эмоции в голосе.  
— Я, эээ… Мне надо поговорить с тобой кое о чем, — Стив махнул рукой в сторону пустой спальни слева. Ее никто не занимал, так что можно использовать эту комнату для их целей. Это будет более нейтральная территория, чем его собственная спальня в особняке, но более приватная, чем конференц-зал. Им нужно уединение для этого разговора.  
В измененном голосе не должно было бы слышаться сомнение. Но все равно как-то слышалось.  
— Я собираюсь уходить, может быть, поговорим в другой раз?  
— Нет! — если он напугал Тони криком, броня скрыла реакцию. — Я имею в виду, нет, это типа срочно. Нам надо поговорить сейчас. Это очень важно.  
Еще секунда колебаний — и послышалось тихое бряцанье сочленений и петлей, сопровождавшее каждое движение Железного Человека. Как только Стив зашел следом за ним в комнату, он закрыл дверь и быстро запер ее. Только потом он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на красно-золотую фигуру. Это… будет не просто.  
— В чем дело, Кэп? — спросил Железный Человек. Он говорил немного быстрее, чем обычно, как будто подчеркивая срочность беседы.  
— Это… Это касается нас, — аккуратно начал Стив, но потом решил, что ходить на цыпочках вокруг да около будет ненужной жестокостью по отношению к другу. — Я все вспомнил, _Тони_.  
Железный Человек не двинулся ни на дюйм. И ничего не ответил. Никакой реакции, даже чтобы показать, что он слышал сказанное Кэпом. Только спустя несколько долгих секунд механический голос снова заполнил комнату.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Стив медленно покачал головой:  
— Тони. Сними маску, чтобы мы могли нормально поговорить, хорошо? Я знаю, что это ты, потому что теперь я _помню_. Я помню грудную пластину. Я помню, как ты говорил, что скучаешь по полетам. Нет нужды отрицать, что это ты.

Тони не двинулся с места, чтобы снять маску, вообще не пошевелился. Стив вздохнул, на секунду закрывая глаза, чтобы унять искру злости, вспыхнувшую в груди. У него не было права злиться. Если он позволит своим эмоциям взять верх… Не понятно, что Тони сделает. Только одно он знал наверняка: второго шанса не будет. Это _уже_ его второй шанс, и никто не может рассчитывать на такую незаслуженную удачу трижды.  
— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты обижен и злишься на меня. Но я звал тебя на свидание, целовал или снова влюблялся, не для того, чтобы пошутить или посмеяться над тобой. Я ничего не знал о том, что было в прошлом. Я сделал это, потому что искренне влюбился в тебя снова. Не помня нашей первой встречи.  
Странно искаженное динамиками фырканье.  
— Да, конечно. Ты всегда преследовал исключительно мои интересы. Даже когда выкинул меня прочь.  
Стив пристально посмотрел на лицевую пластину.  
— Ты знаешь, что я должен был это сделать. Ты даже сказал, что ты это понимаешь — что так поступить было правильно!  
— Это было единственное, что я мог сказать! Что еще мне нужно было думать, когда ты решил, что я больше не стою твоего времени, и просто избавился от меня? Потому что я не вполне уверен, было ли это твоей истинной причиной!

Стив автоматически сделал шаг вперед, поднял предупреждающе палец. Он дрожал, хотя и совсем чуть-чуть, - слишком велико было усилие сохранять терпение.  
— Это было правильно! Люди погибли, потому что я не концентрировался на работе!  
Тони тоже сделал шаг вперед, теперь он говорил громче.  
— И тогда ты решил, что за это надо наказать меня? Это даже не правда! Причина, по которой рейд пошел не так, как было запланировано, заключалась в том, что кто-то сообщил о нем нацистам! И ты это знаешь!  
В голосе Железного Человека сквозило какое-то обессиленное спокойствие, и у Стива невольно сжались кулаки. Внутри бушевал настоящий ураган, и это крушило его броню; непробиваемая уверенность постепенно сменялась желанием втрясти в собеседника здравый смысл, просто заставить его _понять_.  
— Но тогда я этого не знал! Ты правда думаешь, что я бы отослал тебя назад, будь у меня эта информация? Ты хотя бы понимаешь, как тяжело мне было принять такое решение? Отказаться от тебя?  
— О, уверен, это далось нелегко. Ведь больше не с кем было играться.  
— _Сними уже этот чертов шлем_ , Тони!

Секунды не прошло, как шлем ударился о стену, оставляя вмятину на ровных желтых обоях. Лицо Тони исказилось от гнева, темные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Стив никогда его таким не видел. Это выражение подошло бы Тору, когда он вызывал гром на Землю, но не Тони. Мысль мелькнула в голове, но ее быстро сменила горячая ярость.  
— Я не хотел этого делать! Ты должен это понять! Но на кону были жизни — каждый день, каждый раз, когда я отправлялся на задание, каждый раз, когда я выходил в поле. И жизни терялись, когда я этого не делал. Ты встретил меня, когда я был на миссии под прикрытием, но что бы ты делал после ее завершения, если бы мне нужно было вернуться к наступательным боям? Возможно, я не смог бы взять тебя с собой. Ты не создан для мира, в котором идет война, Тони. Я вынужден был так жить, но ты-то нет. Ты никогда не принадлежал прошлому. Ты принадлежишь настоящему, где каждый знает твое лицо, и ты можешь прокладывать путь в будущее. То, что я послал тебя назад, было для твоего же блага!

Голос предал его: устойчивый и глубокий, он сломался к концу фразу. Стив уронил лицо в ладонь, чтобы не видеть недоверчивое выражение Тони. Он буквально заставил себя замолчать, оставить попытки оправдаться за то, что сделал. Хотя он прекрасно знал, что все сказанное было истинно, это никак не помогало, а только ухудшало ситуацию и, возможно, ранило Тони еще больше — то, что он так его опекал. Господи, он жил с этим человеком долгие месяцы, провел с ним много времени в течение нескольких недель уже в этом времени… Как он мог по-прежнему его совсем не понимать и не знать?  
— Прости меня, — наконец выдавил он. — Я не имел права поступать именно так. Я обязан был сказать тебе заранее, объяснить, что происходит, я не должен был… Я не должен был предавать тебя вот так. Прости меня, Тони. Мне действительно жаль. Я никогда не хотел ранить тебя, я люблю тебя слишком сильно, чтобы сделать это специально. Но все же я достаточно дурак, потому что я все равно это сделал.  
Стив услышал, как у Тони перехватило дыхание, он и сам чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Он все еще стоял, закрывая лицо рукой, пытаясь протолкнуть немного кислорода в легкие. Молчание затягивалось, но оба по-прежнему не произносили ни слова. Когда Стив, наконец, собрался с силами и взглянул на Тони, то увидел, что тот пристально на него смотрит с мучительно пустым выражением на лице. Не спуская с Тони глаз, Стив присел на край кровати.  
— И что теперь? — спросил он тихо, с искренней растерянностью. Он совершенно не представлял себе, как обернется ситуация. Как она _может_ обернуться.  
Во взгляде Тони, наконец, блеснуло что-то живое. Он быстро опустил голову, не в силах смотреть в ярко-голубые глаза Стива.  
— Теперь ничего.

_Нет_.

— Тони, пожалуйста. Мы должны решить это _как-нибудь_ , — он еще раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, потом продолжил. — Я сказал тебе, что люблю тебя. Это правда. Я любил тебя в прошлом и влюбился снова уже в этом времени. И ты тоже испытываешь что-то ко мне. 

Не просто доброта остановила его от того, чтобы повторить то, что Тони сказал ему на казавшемся теперь таким далеким вечером.

_«Да. Я любил его больше самой жизни»_.

Его остановило воспоминание о следующей фразе.

_«Больше я такой ошибки не допущу»_.

Когда Тони заговорил, Стив сначала невероятно обрадовался, что тот не стал отрицать свои чувства. С его губ слетали слова, наполненные такой болью, что это не могло быть ничем, кроме правды.  
— Я больше не могу доверять тебе.  
Стив снова закрыл глаза.  
— И я понимаю это, но… Мы встретились во второй раз при совершенно невозможных обстоятельствах. Я не могу рассчитывать на третий, если снова облажаюсь. Пожалуйста, просто скажи, что я могу сделать, чтобы ты снова начал мне доверять. Я сделаю все.  
— Просто… — Тони слегка опустил плечи; он теперь казался странно хрупким — всего лишь человек внутри самого мощного оружия на Земле.  
— Оставь меня. Иди своей дорогой, сражайся в своих битвах, но от меня держись подальше. Хотя бы сейчас.

Он говорил измученно, с большим трудом; было понятно, что воли для борьбы уже не осталось. Сердце Стива заныло от бессилия этих слов, но он не мог сделать то, о чем Тони его просил. Это было единственное, чего он не мог сделать. Конечно, Тони попросит о невозможном…  
— Нет. Нет, это не поможет. Я не смогу ничего доказать тебе, если мы пойдем разными дорогами. Я совершил ошибки в прошлом, я признал их. Но я изменился, Тони; мир изменился. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я пообещал тебе, обещаю: я никогда больше не покину тебя, что бы ни случилось, кто бы ни позвал меня.

Тони встретился с ним глазами, впервые за весь разговор. Казалось, прошло сто лет с того момента, как они видели друг друга — по-настоящему видели. Стив не мог отвести взгляд, его полным вниманием завладел тот, кто стоял перед ним: герой, друг, партнер, его любовь. Железный Человек. Тони Старк. Его Ангел. Один и тот же человек, и только сейчас Стив начал в полной мере это понимать. На интеллектуальном уровне кусочки головоломки сложились для него в тот момент, когда все вспомнил, но осознание пришло лишь после того, как все эти образы стали единым целым в его разуме и его сердце.  
— Ты не можешь обещать этого. Я не хочу от тебя такого обещания. Ты правда думаешь, что я буду счастлив, если люди погибнут из-за моего эгоизма? Или что я захочу забрать то, что для тебя важнее всего на свете?  
— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — Стив почувствовал, как на него навалилась усталость, изматывающая, изгоняющая ненужные слова из его разума, заставляющая осознать самую суть того, что нужно было сказать.  
— Я не знаю, — прошептал Тони, все еще пристально глядя на Стива. Оба уже откровенно были на пределе.

Захваченный умоляющим выражением в глазах Тони, он взял закованную в броню руку в ладони и аккуратно притянул Тони к себе. Он двигался очень, очень медленно. Убедился, что не оставалось сомнений в том, что он собирался сделать, давая Тони сполна времени и возможности отвернуться. В нескольких дюймах от его лица, Тони начал сопротивляться, но не остро или панически — просто пауза, чтобы полностью сфокусироваться на Стиве.  
— Я не думаю, что переживу, если ты снова откажешься от меня, — проговорил он отчаянно, глотая воздух, который они делили сейчас на двоих — так близко были их губы.  
Это не звучало и не должно было звучать драматично. Это была констатация факта. Стив кивнул, принимая это во внимание. Он не отвергнет Тони снова. Не важно, какую цену придется заплатить, ради этого можно было пожертвовать, чем угодно. Он знал это еще в прошлом, осознавал, что его ангел стало для него слишком важным, чтобы продолжать сражаться за лучший мир, когда он хотел спасти его только ради одного человека. Он испугался силы своих чувств к Тони и поступил трусливо в конце, даже если это было ради большего блага.

Он потянул Тони еще чуть-чуть, и их губы встретились; всего лишь мягкое невесомое прикосновение, но мир вокруг словно пропал, когда он сомкнул ресницы. В этот момент не было ничего важнее Тони. Поцелуй углубился, и через несколько секунду — через вечность — превратился в роскошное переплетение дыханий и языков. Стив дернулся вперед, и их зубы стукнулись друг об друга, когда пальцы, заточенные в металл, вцепились в его пальцы, казавшиеся на контрасте даже маленькими.

Это продолжалось довольно долгое время. Но постепенно они успокаивались, возвращаясь к первоначальному любящему жесту. В то же время оба отказывались прервать поцелуй, будто он был печатью их обещаний. Но когда Стив совсем чуть-чуть разомкнул ресницы, чтобы взглянуть на человека, которого любил, то увидел, что широко распахнутые голубые глаза смотрят на него в ответ. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Тони делал это все то время, пока они целовались, но и винить его тоже не мог. Стив просто мягко улыбнулся ему в губы, наконец, немного отстраняясь, но только для того, чтобы обхватить руками жесткий торс брони. Он притянул Тони ближе, острые края металла легко прошли сквозь одежду и врезались в кожу, но в то же время шелковые темные волосы ласкали щеку, когда Тони прильнул к его плечу.

Стив не знал, как все сложится дальше, как они будут со всем этим разбираться. Но когда он почувствовал, что губы Тони сложились в улыбку у его шеи, он понял, что они найдут свой путь. Вместе.


End file.
